


A Convenient Arrangement

by Sibamoono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Harry, Cheating Harry Potter, Chubby Draco Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry is a cheater, Infidelity, Knotting, Lying Ginny, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Obsessive Ginny, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, Small Draco, and draco is a homewrecker, former auror potter, harry is an asshole, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibamoono/pseuds/Sibamoono
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married for five years, and are trying for pups of their own. But Harry feels restless, and during this time, finds solace in the arms of another omega, Draco Malfoy.





	1. A Restless Harry

It was afternoon already, and Harry Potter sighed as he sifted through the dense stacks of parchment on his desk. He was up to his neck in paperwork, and he needed to catch up as soon as possible, or the big man would have his neck.

For the past few days, Harry had been relegated from field work to paperwork, all because his stupid partner, Josephs, had gone rogue and stole a bunch of dark artifacts. The man disappeared, and left Harry to clean up his mess, and as a result he was under inquiry from the Ministry.

So here he was, partner-less, bored and quite up his arse in forms.

He had been on this for some hours, so Harry decided to head on down to the cafeteria to grab some crumpets and tea, and hopefully have a chat with whoever was seated in there at such a time, considering he hadn’t spoken to anyone ever since he had left his house this morning.

He ran a hand through his hair as he wove through the hallway of the Auror offices, deserted as usual since everyone except him was off on some exciting projects or other.

He paused by Ron’s office, popping his head in to see if he was there, but of course, it was empty. He sighed deeply, and continued on through the hallway.

The Auror break room was quiet, save for a few secretaries seated together, probably gossiping about their bosses.  He found Luna Lovegood seated in the corner, staring off into space, so Harry grabbed his tea and sandwich, and then followed his good friend.

“Alright, Luna?” He said and sat down. She turned to him and smiled in that mysterious way she often did.

“Harry. Good to see you, how are you holding up with your inquiry?”

Harry sighed and took a sip of tea. “As good as can be, I suppose. It’s mostly boring, and I’ve been given a shit load of paperwork that the department has been behind with. But I guess I have no right to complain, seeing as I was stupid and didn’t see my own partner being sneaky.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Harry. Josephs had no wrackspurts around his head for some time, you know. I should have mentioned it.”

“Oh. Yeah. Uh, wrackspurts, you said my head was full of them. So, how are you? And the Care for Magical Creatures department?”

“Same as usual. We just finished rounding up a smuggling ring that was selling Occamys illegally. Poor creatures were weak and sad; we had to send them to rehabilitation before they can be released.”

“That’s terrible!”

“Yes, it was quite sad. But, Harry I must ask of you a terribly huge favor. I know you and Ginny are often busy on the weekends trying to conceive children—“

Harry coughed, surprised that Luna knew so much about him and his wife.

“I can smell your pheromones more than usual these days, Harry! But, I need someone to come with me for an event. It’s a department party, and everyone has a plus one, but you know since me and Pansy broke up, I haven’t really had anyone to take.” Luna drifted off again, staring into the distance.

After the war, everyone that had survived returned to Hogwarts for the final year. It was that year that a lot of his friends-including himself- jumped into marriage.

Ron and Hermione had been first, then Neville and Blaise, which had been quite surprising to say the least. Luna and Pansy joined the wedding rush, and lastly, Harry and Ginny had tied the knot.

Fast forward to five years, some jobs in the Ministry, and a few problems here and there, found Luna and Pansy separated, with Pansy having found someone else.

It was awkward, to say the least, considering how their social circle consisted of both people.

Pansy had met some bloke named Leonardo, an Italian roguish man with a flair for dishonesty. She brought the man everywhere, to each function that they as a friend group had. Harry felt for Luna.

“Of course, Luna! I’ll come with you. We can go get pissed off the free drinks and you can rant your heart out at me, if you want.”

Luna smiled at that, and thanked Harry, giving him the details of the event.

She thanked Harry again and left him to drink up his tea in silence.

 

 

Harry sighed happily as he sat in his tub, the Jacuzzi buzzing and massaging his sore muscles. He was probably going into rut soon; he guessed by the way he felt a bit sluggish.

As an alpha, Harry was accustomed to his ruts coming around every two months. They lasted for about seven days, but he had the option to bypass it, using the alpha potions.

But lately he hadn’t used the potion, on the account that he and Ginny had been trying for pups for the past two years.

Truth was, Harry was a little bit tired of it. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Ginny had gotten tested after the first year of trying, and the doctor had confirmed that she was a very fertile omega. So, obviously it had to be Harry!

What if he was an incompetent alpha? Maybe he shot blanks? It was shaming to think so, that he would never ever have pups of his own. Ginny deserved better, and the strain of their failure was dangling like a noose over their relationship.

Ginny had reassured him that she would stay with him regardless of whether they had children or not, but Harry couldn’t do that to her!

Harry had seen the way she was with Rose and Hugo (Ron and Hermione’s pups) and the longing in her eyes. And so he had worked hard, and taken some potions to make his sperm more potent, and he hoped that the next rut, when his sperm was twice as potent, would be enough to give his wife what he wanted.

He sighed and closed his eyes, dunking his head as he heard the door open.

“Harry.” Ginny said, as she perched on the side of the bathtub.

“Hi, love. How was work?”

“Same. We have a new case, Robards handed it over this morning. How are you?”

“Fine, I suppose. I spent the entire day writing reports.”

“Aww, poor little baby!” she teased, playfully splashing his face with water. He ducked his head and chuckled.   “I’m sure it will get better soon. You’ll be back in the field before you know it! What do you want to do for dinner? I could go for a Chinese right about now, maybe some beer. Ron and Hermione are going to stop by too, so I’ll get enough for all of us and the kids too.”

“Yea, that sounds perfect! I’ll be out in a minute.” He said, and Ginny smiled, placing a kiss on his head and she headed out.

Harry finished off his soak, and went out to get dressed, still deep in thought.

Harry had a great life, of course he did! He had enough money to keep him even if he didn’t have to work, he had his own place—Grimmauld Place—a great job, a wonderful omega wife, and a great support system surrounding him.

His life couldn’t get any better than that, seriously!

But why did he feel so empty at times? Like there was something missing in his life.

Maybe he needed a new hobby or something. He played a round of quidditch every other weekend with Ron and some other lads, but that wasn’t something that he did for himself. He didn’t have anything special for him, something special to do and expend all this extra energy.

He heard sounds of squealing and guessed that the Granger-Weasleys must have arrived. He quickly got dressed and descended, finding 5 year old Rose being chased by 2 year old Hugo around the Christmas tree Harry had put up the week before.

Hugo was the first to notice him.

“Uncle Harry!” He screeched and raced to him. Harry grinned and scooped him up, laughing as the little tyke gave him a hug, his mop of red hair pressing against Harry’s cheek. Hugo was the splitting image of Percy Weasley, but with the personality of either one of the Weasley twins. He was a hellion through and through, enjoyed pranking his family quite regularly.

Rose on the other hand was much like her mother, so stately and proper, always following the rules, her nose buried in a book at most times. Her red hair was long and shaggy, just like her mom’s and she had this imperious look about her that reminded Harry so much of Hermione during their first year at Hogwarts, when they didn’t like her that much.

Funny that they had become so close years later, being best friends, and then eventually family

“Harry!” Hermione said, pulling him into a hug after he set Hugo down. She squeezed him fervently in her usual nature.

“Alright, Hermione? You look splendid! Don’t tell me you’ve got another pup in there?” Harry said as he studied his friend carefully. Her mane was pushed back into a pony tail, and her face was flushed pink, rounded and healthy looking, just as she was wont to look when she was pregnant.

She blushed, and Ron smacked him on the back. “How is it you always guess she’s pregnant so quickly? You even knew about Hugo before me!” Ron complained and scooped up his son, who had found poor Kreacher and was tormenting the House elf quite too much.

“So, she is pregnant! Congratulations, Hermione!” Ginny came in and gave her friend a hug.

“Thank you! I’m only 3 weeks in actually, so if you would keep it to yourselves, please!” Hermione said. Harry promised to keep mum, and so did Ginny.

They sat down to dinner once the delivery was made, and laughed as Hugo scarfed down a plate of lo mein, calling them worms but eagerly eating them. To which Rose rolled her eyes and curtly told him to mind his manners.

“You sure she’s really five?” Harry asked Ron teasingly. He laughed.

“Apparently, Hermione was just as obnoxious when she was her age. Her parents told me!” He said and Harry snorted in laughter. She grunted.

“I was not! I just liked things in order!”

They ate and drank, occasionally talking about some of the projects they were working on in the Auror department.

“I ran into Luna today, in the breakroom.” Harry said, and shared the conversation she had with him.

“Oh, poor Luna! You can tell she still really loves Pansy. I hope they can work it out.” Ginny said. Ron grunted.

“Have you seen the Italian Beta that Pansy’s hanging around? The bloke looks like an alpha, must be on those new steroid potions or something. He’s almost as big as Harry!” Ron said.

Harry blushed. Yes, as an alpha he was unique, considering there weren’t many alphas left in the wizarding world. Robards was an alpha, so was Kingsley, Charlie Weasley and a few heads of the departments in the Ministry, each with their own pack and a litter of pups.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was also the only alpha without a litter of his own; it was a point of embarrassment for him even though his friends often reassured him that it didn’t matter.

He brushed off the thought.

“I’m not that big, Ron! We’re about the same “

“Harry, not to be crass, but you’re huge. It’s like the moment you got into eighth year, you became a giant!” Hermione said. Harry guffawed.

“Well, I had an alpha spurt, Hermione!”

 

They finished off dinner, and then once Hugo fell asleep in Harry’s arms, the family left Grimmauld place through the floo, and left Ginny and Harry cleaning up the dishes and the mess Hugo made with magic putty.

“Harry,” Ginny said, and turned to Harry.

Harry felt the dread he had been often feeling whenever Ginny spoke to him like that; years before, when he was young and just married, he would be rearing to go in a second whenever Ginny spoke to him in that tone.

But these days, their sex life was for purpose of reproduction only, and Harry felt the pressure of having to perform in the bedroom.

“Yes, love?” he said and swallowed.

Ginny came and stroked his chest, leaning up to kiss Harry’s jaw.

“How about we give it a go tonight? Since you won’t be around tomorrow.” She said. Harry swallowed and nodded.

Regardless of his feelings, he was Ginny’s alpha and he owed it to her to try at least, no matter what. He owed it to her.

 ----

 

 

 

 

Harry met Luna outside the banquet hall where the holiday party for her department was setup.

She was dressed in a white dress, her hair styled in a long braid down her back, and she looked quite lovely.

“Hello, Harry! I see the wrackspurts have increased!” She said as she took her lens out of her purse and studied him.

Harry laughed and offered her his arm.

“You must have something worrying you.” Luna observed, and Harry blushed, wondering just how Luna was able to read him so easily even after all these years.

“Alright Luna, enough stalling, come on then!” they entered the hall, and it was already quite lively.

Music was being played by a string quartet, the hall decorated with yuletide fashions, mistletoe here and there, which Luna pointedly avoided due to the Nargles that were living in them.

They found Neville and Blaise seated and enjoying some wine, and they decided to join them at their table.

“Harry, you look well. Did you get bigger or something? Your pheromones are practically dripping right now, you know!” Blaise said, and sniffed the air around Harry. Neville pulled him back, a growl on his lips. Neville was Blaise’s beta, and he knew Harry meant no harm, but he couldn’t help but let out his own responding alpha growl. Neville whimpered.

“Sorry guys. Been trying for some pups of my own, so I have to go off the potions, so we’ll see!” he said awkwardly and laughed.

Neville smiled sympathetically. “I have some ah….fertility…potions if you’d like, Harry. Blaise and I had trouble for years, you know? And now we have our twins, Frank and Alice. So, I know how you feel Harry, I do.” Neville reached over to pat Harry on the back.

Luna was preoccupied, staring across the hall to where Pansy and the Italian beta were sitting, flirting ridiculously with each other.

Harry poured his friend a glass of wine.  “Come on, Luna. Drink up; it will help you get through this evening.”

Harry chugged down his own drink and refilled it, just as Luna followed suit. “I plan on getting bollixed tonight. And I hope you do, too.”

Soon both Harry and Luna were quite tipsy, and they were finally in a good mood, so they set out to the dancefloor, bumping a few people on the way.

The settled in the center of it, and grooved like they never did before, Harry not caring that he was jostling everyone around him. Luna whooped and cheered her face alight with joy as she twirled and twisted her cheeks pink with either the drink or the dance or both. Harry laughed as they boogied down, all the way to the floor, and then up again. The music was slow and calm, but they didn’t care as they danced much faster than to the beat.

It was the best fun had in years, just letting go of his self and being silly and foolish, not worrying about being an alpha and a strong man.

Luna was an alpha too, a unique one, and also, like Harry, had no pups to speak of. She knew exactly how he felt and that was why they had become so close over the years, even closer than he had been with Ron and Hermione.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, and Harry whirled around, surprised to see a face he hadn’t seen in a while.

In front of him, stood Draco Malfoy in the flesh, silver eyes piercing as he stared Harry down. He looked the same; his tall willowy frame covered in some form fitting robes, his hair, still silver, was much longer and down his back, styled in a braid much like Luna’s. His long face was pale, ethereal, almost glowing in the dim lighting of the hall.

Harry couldn’t help but sniff the air, the evident aroma of an omega pulling at his gut. He smelled like vanilla and chocolate biscuits, and Harry had to resist the urge to lean in and sniff around him.

“Potter, you and Lovegood must follow me this instant…” He said, and then precisely turned on his heel, stalking off towards a side door, to which he disappeared.

“What was that about?” Luna asked, and Harry shrugged.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He offered his arm to Luna, who happily took it and they strolled out of the hall, into the side room that Malfoy had gone through.

They walked into one of the side rooms, all empty except for Draco standing by a chair in the corner, and said chair being filled by a sobbing Pansy Parkinson.

Shite. 

Luna reacted quickly, letting out an alpha growl as she rushed to her omega’s side. Draco retreated quickly, bowing his head as Luna thundered past him.

“Pet, what happened?” she said, kneeling before Pansy.

Harry turned to the door, not wanting to encroach on their conversation. He was surprised when a slender arm linked through his and then steered him to another door at the side, which led to the gardens in the back, well-lit in the darkness of the night.

“Malfoy, when was the last time I saw you?” harry asked, the smell of vanilla and chocolate wafting around him.

“Must have been Pansy’s wedding. Or Blaise’s, I think, which was all five years ago.” He responded, his voice low and even.

Harry risked a side glance, noticing the light flush on his face. And the scent of him floated around even more. Harry inhaled deeply.

“Yea, that sounds about right. What have you been doing?”

“I started my own potions lab; the Ministry wouldn’t hire me, despite all your valiant efforts.” He said wryly.

Harry frowned, remembering just how much he had pushed for Draco to be able to lead a normal life again, and not have to go to Azkaban at all. Even with his outstanding, the Ministry had been reluctant to hire him on in the Potions department, which Harry thought, was a big mistake.

“Oh, well, I’m glad you’ve got your own thing going. The ministry is a bigger headache than I thought it would be.” Harry admitted, though he didn’t know why he was spilling to Malfoy, of all people.

“What’s this? The Chosen One, the Wizarding World’s golden boy, the Ministry’s prize, is complaining?” he said, with false surprise.

Harry chuckled.

“Yes, I am Malfoy. I know it sounds horrible, but the Ministry just gives me a headache, you know?! I don’t feel like I’m doing anything right anymore. I don’t feel like I’m making a difference! You know? I feel like I’m …drowning.” He said, frustrated that he couldn’t really explain what he was feeling too well.

Malfoy made a sympathetic noise.

“I can understand your sentiment. Listen, Potter, I’m not saying this because I find you pitiful—which I do, of course—but I have an opening for my investigative officer, who just so happens to step down because she wants to have a family now with her alpha. Here” he stopped and pulled his hand from Harry’s and dipped into the pocket of his robe.

He took out a hot pink card, wafting with his scent, and Harry really had to resist the urge to sniff it creepily. The man smelled very nice.

“D.M Potions?! You made that?” Harry said, his face heating up. The impotence potion he was taking was made at D.M Potions.

“Yes, Potter, don’t be so surprised about it! But yes, my office address is there, if you’d like you can come in Monday morning for an interview. The pay won’t be as good as the Ministry, but I know you hardly need the money. Come hear me out, at least.” Malfoy said.

Harry studied the little hot pink card, and he looked up, only to find Malfoy had gone.  He looked down at the little card again, reading it:

_**D.M Potions and Wizard Cosmetics** _

_**Draco Malfoy, Potions Master and Owner,** _

_**17 Regal Lane, Lewisham, London.** _

_**Knock 4ce for Entry** _

 

Harry then indulged himself, sniffing the card for a moment, before quickly disapparating off to his house.

It was late at night, almost midnight when Harry stepped into his house, noticing the lights were still on.

He hung up his robes, and noticed Ginny seated on the settee in the foyer, a drink in her hand and a book in the other.

She looked up and smiled when he came in, standing to give him a hug.

Just before she could do so, however, she gasped and growled angrily, snarling at Harry.

“What?”

“Who touched you? Which bitch was scenting you?! You stink like some whorish omega!” she said, her nostrils flaring, and she covered her nose.

Harry retreated, his face heating up in embarrassment. He hadn’t done anything wrong, so why did he feel so guilty?

“Um, there was dancing there. Luna and I got a little bit carried away on the dancefloor, and there were quite A lot of omegas around, it could have been any one of them!” harry said. Ginny calmed down, but didn’t remove her nose from her face.

“Alright, but can you please go and shower? You stink!” She quickly left the room, and Harry felt terribly guilty for lying to his wife for the first time ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came around, and Harry waited for Ginny to leave, before he floo’d down to Regal Lane, an industrial wizarding area. The street was wide and bustling, carts and wizards towing items all over, from one door to another, and Harry was fascinated by it all.

He stared, looking at the numbers of each door until he reached a red brick building with a very pink door, the same pink color as the card he was holding in his hand.

Harry had hidden the card deep in his study to hide the smell from Ginny, who had been hard pressed to rid Malfoy’s scent from all of Harry’s clothes.

He didn’t know why he was being so secretive, but for some reason, Harry knew that Ginny would not approve of him leaving the Ministry for a private job.

It had always been their dream to be Aurors after all!

Harry’s heart was not in it anymore, especially after the fiasco with Josephs, he had no interest in spending an entire year under inquiry and filing paperwork; he had way too much energy for that.

Harry paused for a second, cleared his throat, and knocked on the door four times.

It swung open, and Harry found himself walking into a bustling big warehouse, contraptions and machines and cauldrons and burners all over, an array of scents and magic floating around, people yelling at each other over loud booms coming from beneath him.

A young, yellow haired man came to him, his eyes wide and in awe. “Mr. Potter, it’s really you! Welcome, welcome! I’m Romulus Smith, a pleasure!” Harry took the short man’s hand and shook it.

“Pleasure, Mr. Smith!”

“Please, it’s Romulus to you, sir! I’m the operations manager here at D.M Potions. Now, right this way, Master Malfoy has been expecting you!” He bustled quickly off and Harry followed, having to duck here and there when something whizzed past his head.

They descended down a set of winding stairs, and into an office space, much quieter than the floor. It was a room lined with bookshelves on both sides, laden with a set of old leather couches and a coffee table, and two desks adjacent to each other, one of which was occupied by Draco Malfoy himself.

His scent was everywhere, and it assaulted Harry, and he had to fight the urge, once more, to inhale deeply.

“Potter, you came.” Malfoy said drolly, and he stood. the big smile on his face and the flush on his cheeks betrayed his excitement, and Harry was glad that he wasn't the only one affected. 

Harry was quite surprised to see the man dressed casually. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of Nikes. His hair was in a braid down his back. He looked...lovely. The thought struck Harry quite hard, and he tried to brush it off.

Harry had never seen Malfoy look so….human….and it must have showed because Draco smiled amusedly as he gestured for Harry to sit on the leather couch.

“Yes, I do dress like a normal person at times! Come now, jaw off the floor please! So, have you given a thought to joining my team?”

“Not to be rude, but I don’t even know what I would be doing. You know my potion skills are abysmal.” Harry said, to which Malfoy laughed softly.

“Don’t I know it, Potter! No, the investigative officer does not make any potions. As a matter of fact, it’s more of a hunter or so—because they go out and they find rare ingredients for the potions. This takes investigation, of course.”

“And you think I would do well in this?”

“Of course! You would be filling Pansy Parkinson’s position as she basically quit last night—“

“What happened? Luna was pretty evasive about the whole thing, as usual.”

Draco paused for a moment, and then spoke.

“I’m only telling you this because you and Luna are best friends, but don’t tell anyone else Potter; Pansy is five months pregnant. She just found out last night at the gala.”

“Wait, five months? And she didn’t know? Luna’s pups, I’m guessing?”

“Yes. And have you seen Pansy, potter? She hardly even has a belly, you know, and she wasn’t even sick during that time. And then that arsehat Italian goes and dumps her right there and then—“

“Well, that’s good to hear. I’m glad they’re back together but why did Pansy even go out with that man?”

Draco shrugged. “She said she felt like the spark in their marriage was gone. And the Italian was a bit of a distraction to her boredom.”

Harry grunted, feeling a little sympathetic to Pansy’s plight. “It’s the five year mark thing.” He said.

Malfoy cocked his head and studied Harry. “You are going through it too?”

Harry blushed and looked away.

“That’s why I didn’t get married right out of Hogwarts! But anyway, come on then and I’ll give you the tour!" He stood and directed Harry back up the stairs, and Harry couldn't help but stare at the tight little bubble butt swaying right in front of his face. Merlin.

"So, as you can see, this is the potions floor. Every wizard in here has their Potions Creator license, up to date, of course, and are working on a formula that is certified safe by the Ministry."

Draco pointed out the different potions they were making, describing the ingredients and the processes as they walked, and Harry was enamored by the passion that lighted his face. He could tell the man loved his job, and Harry had never seen him so animated. It was charming.

They made it up to the third floor, where it was much quieter, but still full of people making potions.

"This is our trial error,where we make new formulas to be tested at the Ministry. We are actually working on a few potions to help out male omegas; you know they need to have a muggle type c-section, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, our potion aims to make it easy for them to give birth naturally and avoid all those complications. But it's in trial stage right now, so it will take some time. An this is where you come in because you will help us find the important ingredients that are vital to the stabilization of the potion." Draco laid a hand on his bicep, and Harry swallowed, feeling the alpha in him howling to just grab Draco and dominate him.

"Uh, yea, sound's good! When do I start?"

Draco grinned, and asked Harry to follow him into the next room, where a small desk sat. He shut the door behind Harry and shuffled to behind the desk, grabbing some parchment. "Do sit down, Potter. Your shoulders alone take up the entire room." He teased, and Harry grumbled.

"I'm honestly not that big."

Draco grabbed some parchment and rounded the table, leaning forward closely. Too closely.

"Sign here, Potter. It's just the employment contract. Same as an Auror's, you know the deal." He said, and Harry felt the man's breath puff against his cheek. He grabbed the quill,quickly dipped it in the ink and signed his name.

Draco smiled, turning to Harry, and then that scent that was driving him crazy just wafted over, and Harry had no control of himself, as he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Draco's, a growl in his throat let loose.

Draco responded with a whimper, his mouth opening wide and accommodating Harry's eager tongue. His lips were soft and pliant, and his tongue hungry, and Harry probed his mouth, mimicking what he would do if he ever fucked the omega. And he would.

A loud bang from outside the door made them spring apart, and Draco gasped, disheveled.

"I--I, um, I have to g-g-go check on th-the uh, ok. See you tomorrow, Ha-erm, Potter." And then he was gone. 

And Harry sat there in silence, his head reeling, his nostrils flaring as his body hummed, the faint scent of Draco still on his lips.

 

Boy, was he fucked.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Harry rushed home quickly, shedding his clothes and casting a cleaning spell as he sprinted into the shower.

His heart was pounding a mile a minute, knowing Ginny would be home at any moment.

He scrubbed furiously, using the scented lavender soap to mask that enchanting omega scent.

The smell of vanilla and chocolate biscuits, warm and fresh out of the oven.  A delicious smell.

Harry had never noticed Draco smelling so good! He’d never smelled an omega that smelled so good, so potent. And that kiss had been everything, and more.

 

Ginny smelled like roses and gingerbread, a homey scent that Harry liked a lot.

 

But Malfoy’s scent clawed at his nostrils, seeped into his skin, coating him and surrounding him. It wasn’t even intentional. Harry had barely touched the man for the entire day they had toured the factory and gone over the finer details of the job.

 

Harry had been excited to try something new, and he had accepted the job impulsively. A job with a mortally tempting little siren. And he was fucking married.

The guilt washed over him at that moment.

On top of that, he was afraid to tell Ginny about his decision, so he decided to put it off until tomorrow.

The sound of the door opening startled him, and he quickly rinsed off, noticing Ginny come in and start to strip, a smile on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked in that tone that Harry didn’t find so sexy anymore. She was already coming in though, and then running her hands up and down Harry’s back.

“How was your day? Harry asked, and Ginny pressed a flutter of kisses along his back.

 

“Same as usual, though we did get a few leads on Josephs case, which were just dead ends. How was yours? I didn’t see you in your office this morning.” She said.

 

Harry swallowed. He felt the lie bubble up in his throat already like acid.

“I must have stepped out for a bit to see Luna.” He said, and Ginny seemed to accept his excuse.

Harry quickly parted from her embrace and stepped out of the shower.

“You go on, I’ve been in there for a while and I’m starting to prune up.” He said, and Ginny frowned, but he was already out, the guilt of lying to his wife getting much bigger in his chest.

The remainder of his evening was quiet, awkward, as the guilt ate at Harry throughout. He could hardly sleep a wink.

 

\---

The next day, he woke up early, went into the Ministry while Ginny slept.

He wove through the offices, and stopped over at Robards, knocking before pushing the door open.

“Potter, you’re here early. I didn’t see you in yesterday. Don’t go slacking just because you’re on desk duty, we need all hands on deck, you know!” the older alpha said as he studied his newspaper.

Harry knew very well that Robards used his office as an escape from his litter; the man had eight little ones running around, and Harry couldn’t help but be jealous of him.

 

“Actually, sir, I came in to hand in my letter of resignation.” He said. Robards paused, then slowly lowered his newspaper.

 

“Did I hear correctly? Our star Auror is resigning?!” he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Harry had expected as much.

 

“Yes, sir. I think my heart isn’t in it anymore, I’m afraid.”

 

“Your heart isn’t in it, hmm? Well, can’t be helped. If the boy who lived doesn’t have the heart to continue, then who am I to stop him?!” Robards said bitterly, and Harry felt a flash of irritation. He didn’t deserve such a response.

 

“Is there a problem, sir?” he asked, his alpha rising to the threat, his eyes narrowing and adrenaline running through him.

 

Robards recognized the challenge, and snarled.

 

“Don’t even try me, Potter. Get out, now. I don’t want to see your face!”

 

Harry growled and threw his parchment on the floor, before exiting and slamming the door hard.

 

What the hell was that about?!?

 

He grunted and then headed over to clear up his office.

 

He ran into Luna who was seated in his office, who was practically glowing.

 

“Hi Harry! Why do you smell so sour?”

“Luna... I just gave my resignation to Robards, and he didn’t take it very well!” he said, and slumped into his chair.

Well, not his chair anymore.

 

Luna nodded.

“Well, I can understand why, you know! Harry you’re the face of the Aurors! The Ministry’s Auror funding has tripled since you joined, did you know? So Robards is probably angry because if you’re out of his department then he won’t get special treatment from Shacklebolt.” Luna said.

 

Harry grinned at his friend, wondering once again how she knew all that she knew.

 

“Well, I’m heading over to D.M. now, but I guess you know that already?”

 

“yes, I guessed Draco must have offered the position to you. Congratulations, Harry! And best of luck over there, though I know you will enjoy working with Draco.” She sing-songed as she left his office.

 

And Harry knew that he would enjoy working with Malfoy a little too much, much more than he should.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harry found himself in a predicament two days later, when he found Draco Malfoy standing in the office bathroom completely naked.

He had kissed his wife goodbye, pretending to go to the Ministry, but instead, he went down to D.M. Potions. He skipped down through the pink door, greeting some wizards on the way, then slid past the "Do Not Disturb", guessing Malfoy didn't want to be disturbed by the potion makers, an not him since they shared an office space. So he headed down to the office and found it deserted.

Except his sense of smell picked up the most delicious smell he'd ever had the privilege of smelling.

And then he heard it, a whimper and then a loud low moan, and his alpha pricked up, and before he knew it, he was pulling the bathroom door wide open, any repercussions be damned.

 

Harry had seen plenty of men in the nude, believe him! It was nothing new, and Harry knew he preferred female omega as a result.

But on his first day of work, the last thing he needed was for him to see his fucking boss in the nude, his scent literally smacking him in the face so hard that he keened.

He was hard in an instant, and Harry quickly shut the door, watching Malfoy with his deer in headlights look.

And the growl he was hearing was not coming from Malfoy; it was his own hungry growl.

He felt his body being pulled to the omega and the heat radiating from him registered the fact that he was going into rut right at that moment.

Fuck.

 

He was indeed, truly and dearly quite fucked.

 

Malfoy whimpered, his pale cock standing at attention as he just stood there in the center of the room, his pants hanging on the floor and his hand behind his back.

He shifted a bit, and Harry groaned, the sweet, sweet smell of slick assaulting him, and it was quite intoxicating.

 

“P-potter, please. _**Alpha**_!” He said, and Harry moved forward, staring unabashedly at that pale body, and he stopped and fell to his knees.

 

Malfoy moaned and turned around, and Harry gasped as he found the man’s hand pressing insistently against his own slicked up hole, desperate to be filled.

 

And Harry had never been so hungry before, and the urge to eat, to devour this little morsel before him and that sweet little arse was too much; and so he pressed his whole face into the man’s arse and licked vigorously, the wetness delicious and sweet against his tongue.

 

That scent filled his nostrils was like a drug and Harry lapped eagerly at the little hole fluttering against his tongue. Malfoy buckled over, bending forward and Harry held onto his hips to steady him, his big hands possessively squeezing the flesh.

 

He couldn’t wait any longer, so he quickly pulled his pants down and freed his throbbing cock, lining it up against Malfoy’s dripping entrance.

 

The man was whimpering and Harry slid his hands up to pinch those rosy little nipples, and then dipped his nose in the crease between his neck and shoulder, rubbing against his scent glands.

 

“Come on, Potter, or I will die!” Malfoy said, and pressed backwards.

 

Harry groaned as his cock slid in perfectly, all the way in and he began to thrust menacingly, the rut giving him much more strength than he often had.

 

“Fuck! Yes, this is it! This is what I need, give it to me alpha!” he said. Harry growled, biting his shoulder as he lifted the omega’s leg so he could fuck deeper; press his growing head as deep as he could to knot him.

 

He had to knot him, or he would die, is what his alpha head screamed at him. But then he faltered for a second, thinking of the consequences of him knotting his own boss.

 

But then Malfoy moaned, pushed back and then came hard against the bathroom wall, squeezing harry deeper. And then it was too late because he was coming and knotting the man, his cock emptying eagerly into his cavern, and they both let out a long, satisfied groan.

 

Harry felt like he had just scratched the biggest itch of his entire life, as the post orgasmic bliss hit him.

 

“Lud, Potter, your knot is huge!” Malfoy said, and Harry grunted, reaching for the wand in his back pocket and conjuring up a lovely settee where he settled back with Malfoy’s lax, lithe body splayed on top of him.

 

For now, he would relax and enjoy knotting the sexy omega above him, and he would think about the rest later.

\----

 

Draco Malfoy had to be the stupidest fool of all time.

 

He sighed contentedly against Harry’s massive pecs, his body relaxed and his heat tampered down.

 

It had been unexpected, the wave of heat that had hit him the moment he had come into the office. It wasn’t his usual, and he had taken his suppressants daily.

 

But then it had hit hard, and Draco had to go and hide in the bathroom, making sure a do not disturb was put in front of the office.

 

But Draco had forgotten one very important thing; that fricking Potter was his office mate now. The most virile, most potent Alpha that Draco had ever met was strutting around his office, leaving his scent everywhere and driving Draco nuts.

 

The man had disregarded the sign and entered, then headed straight to the bathroom where he had heard moaning.

 

Malfoy should never have hired the man; what was he thinking!? Potter was an apex alpha, who had an omega wife already, mated and all. Draco was not a home wrecker; far from it!

 

But then Potter had pressed his face to his arse and all of his reservations had gone to hell.

 

And well, there they were in knotted bliss.

 

Harry sighed, shifting as his knot finally subsided. He nuzzled his nose in Draco’s hair.

 

“Do you know how delicious you smell?” he said his voice raspy and gravelly, and it made Draco shiver with arousal again.

 

“Do you know how fucking sexy you smell? Like rain, thunder and a big juicy steak.” He said, and bit Harry’s nipple.

 

Harry groaned, and before he knew it, Harry was fucking him into the settee once again.

 

Harry and Draco spent an entirety of three days in rut and heat, in the middle of the bathroom which had turned into a cozy nest.

 

For some reason, they couldn’t bear to be apart, so Harry had come up with a deft little lie, telling Ginny he’d be off to do some soul searching up at his cabin in the forest.

 

Which he did have one, and he often did take some alone time to go to his cabin, but he hadn’t been in a year or two.

 

And then Harry decided not to think of his wife as he fucked Draco silly, enjoying the omegas body more than he ever did enjoy sex in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Month Later

Harry was quick as usual, rushing in, putting on the cleaning charm, and then rushing into the shower to wash off the smell of Draco’s slick from his body.

Yes, his rut was over.

Yes, Draco’s heat was long over.

But yet, there he was still fucking his new boss to oblivion.

Harry was basically addicted to Draco Malfoy, the little omega fitting perfectly against him, his body just as insatiable as Harry’s.

During business hours, they were professional, got all the jobs done and such, but when they wer done, well, when they were done, Draco would come sauntering over in that seductive little walk, his hips swaying, tight little arse jiggling, his cock full and hard.

And then he would straddle Harry, and well, the rest would be history. They would fuck like rabbits, Harry knotting him a few times before they finally parted, and Harry went back home sated and happy, languid.

He’d told Ginny about leaving the Aurors, and she had been quite upset about it.

As for his new job, he just told her that he had joined up to D.M Potions, and she seemed to be fine with that, although she was still angry about Harry up and quitting.

And so, he jumped out of the shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Kreacher was preparing dinner for them.

Ginny stepped out of the floo, dusting herself off.

“Hi, love.” Harry said, turning to press a kiss on her cheek.

Although the guilt still ate him up, Harry found himself easily sliding into the role of happy husband again, and Ginny had chocked it off to his little retreat into the woods.

But still, the fact that he and Ginny hadn’t had sex in a month was a bit off-putting, as she tried time and time again to initiate the sex, but Harry had begged off each time.

He felt terrible, but his heart (and his cock)wasn’t in it anymore, unless it was a certain twink with a tight little arse.

“Hey, Harry! Didn’t see you early this morning!” she said, and Harry scratched his head, remembering how he had left early to get to work.

To see Draco. It was getting a little out of hand.

“Uh, yea, I have a new lead on a few ingredients I have to get. Speaking of which, I will be gone tomorrow for a few days, ah, the ingredients are a ways.” He said.

Harry was amazed by his own ability to lie through his teeth.

Truth was, he planned on spending the following days with Draco, nested in his house.

Ginny’s face fell, making him feel a little guilty, before she smiled.

“Oh, I thought we would try again—my heat is coming up and—“

“Sorry love, but I have to meet the deadline. I’ll make it up to you!” he said and placed a kiss on her cheek and forehead. 

“Now, come on, let’s have dinner now.”

They sat at the table, Ginny telling him tales of her current cases.

Harry was half there, his mind wandering to what exactly Draco was doing that evening.

They never spoke, mostly just fucked, but Harry found himself getting extremely curious about the man.

  
Ginny interrupted his thoughts 

"...before Christmas, Harry?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, maybe we can visit the fertility doctor before Christmas."

"But you already saw one, Gins! There's nothing wrong with you."

Ginny's face softened and she patted his hand across the table.

"No, Harry, I mean for you." She said.

Harry was a reasonable man from time to time, but Ginny also seemed to forget that he was an alpha.

An alpha male who was supposed to be the pinnacle of fertility. That he should visit a doctor!?! Absurd.

Why should he?!? Harry already knew of his own impotence, but it irked for Ginny to constantly bring up his failure.

And so, he snarled angrily, and she whimpered, cowering back a little.

Harry stood up.

"I'm not going to a fucking doctor! To be poked and fucking prodded to tell me what we both ALREADY know. That I'm a fucking impotent alpha!"

"Harry, but--"

"Stop, Ginny! Just stop! Every time we have sex, I'm dreading it. Because I know how much of a failure I am to you, and to our pack, and as your alpha. Christ! Ron's a fucking beta and he's managed three pups already, and here I am, alpha extraordinaire who can't even give you one pup. I get it, Ginny. You dont want to give up. But I feel like a failure."

  
"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry! I am, truly. But maybe if we switched to a stronger potion, or see if we can get a specialized formula--"

  
Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

  
"Did you not hear any of the things I fucking said!?" He asked, the anger shifting to sadness. "You told me, you told me you would be okay with not having pups, as long as we were still together! YOU said that when i offered to let you go and find a healthy man."

He couldnt take the constant reminder of his failures, as it stared him in his face every day he spent with Ginny.

Harry turned, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
\---  
  
Draco shouldnt have been so excited, or happy that Harry Potter had suddenly showed up on his front door, reeking of unhappiness.

He should have turned the man back, sent him back to his Weasley omega and be done with it.

But when Harry scooped him into his arms and picked him up like a rag doll, all of those thoughts just 'poof'disappeared.

Draco ppanted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Didn't expect you here till tomorrow."

Harry grunted and sat down on his sofa, bringing Draco on his lap as well.

"Had to get out."

"Mind me asking what happened?"

Harry grunted, pressing a big hand to Draco's thigh, stroking soothingly.

"She keeps on pushing for pups. And I know, I know, we should have like 4 or five pups running around by now because I'm an alpha, but I can't! And she still keeps pushing for it, even though she knows I'm not able to."

  
"Oh, Harry! Your alphadom isn't based off how many little children you have running around. Its more than that!"

  
"I know, but it doesnt feel like it, when Ginny keeps on pressing me for it. I know I'm impotent, so why suggest a fertility doctor for me? As an alpha? Imagine if people heard that?"

  
"Yes, you would be in danger of being challenged, I know. But did you tell her how you feel about it?"

  
"I did. I told her everything, but then she goes around and says maybe we should switch potions, and I lost it. I had to get out of there."

  
Draco pressed a kiss to his lips and Harry sighed contentedly  
  
"How about we go to bed? We can cuddle, if you want. I know we havent done that but--"

  
"I'd like that very much, Draco." Harry said, and picked Draco up again, bridal style as Draco giggled happily.  
  
He was placed gently on the bed moments later, and as he watched

Harry strip naked, he felt blissful, and yet scared, because he knew that their relationship was already escalating to something more than sex.

  
A naked Harry slid into the sheets and held onto Draco tightly, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
\---

  
Harry had never been one for morning sex, as he was terribly sluggish and slow before his cup of tea, but when you wake up with a set of warm, wet lips on your prick, then that could change everything.  
  
Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes as his hips canted upwards, wanting more of the slick heat.

  
"Fuck" he said, as a tongue lapped against a senstive vein over his knot.

  
He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light before looking down, and flinging off the beddings.

  
Only to find a beautiful little nymph, long blond hair loose around his lithe frame, those silver eyes wide and staring up st Harry and his lips stretched around his cock eagerly.

  
It was ridiculously erotic.

  
"Lud, Draco! Don't stop, baby." He said, breathlessly.

  
But then he did, but before Harry could even protest, the man quickly sat up, straddled him and pressed his slick opening on Harry, inching down slowly onto his cock.

  
Harry stared.

Draco's hair was down his shoulders in waves, his eyes shut and lips pink and swollen. He threw his head back and arched his spine, his slim waist and slightly flared hips jutting out.

  
His cock was hard and red against the pale skin, little flecks of silver hair catching the light each time he shifted.

And then Harry couldn't wait, and bent his knees, started fucking Draco slowly, watching each little expression of pleasure on his face.  
  
And then they came together loudly, Draco all over Harry's abs, and Harry knotting his lover tightly, and it was then that he knew that he was getting way in too deep with the omega; he should have just gotten up and left and went back to his wife.

  
But he stayed and cuddled Draco some more, pressing kisses to him.  
  
And he hoped to Merlin he wasnt getting in deeper than he should.  
  
  
  
  
\----  
  
Ginny was distraught, her eyes red from crying, her hair askew and messy.

  
She didnt know where Harry went.

  
She had checked at Ron's, checked with her parents, with Luna, with Neville, wih Andromeda. Nothing!

  
She was worried.

  
She wasnt stupid, she could tell Harry was having some internal issues.

They hadn't had sex in a month, and Ginny was about to go into heat and she had to go on suppressants again because Harry begged off her.

  
It was a blow to her self esteem.

  
On top of that, the man had just gone and quit his Auror job, just like that!

As if it hadnt been their plan to work as aurors, for them to retire together after 10 years on the job and start their own little business!

  
Ginny was starting to feel like she hardly knew her husband at all.

  
She had floo'd into see Ron and Hermione, and she sat wih a cup of tea and some biscuits as she explained to Ron and Hermione what was going on.

They seemed to have no idea, as well.

  
"What do you mean he quit the Ministry?! I haven't heard it." Ron said, his face furrowed.

  
Ginny sighed. "Ron, its been a month already since he quit. He didn't tell you both? You didnt notice he wasnt at his office?"

  
Ron and Hermione guiltily exchanged looks.

They were wrapped up in their own world these days, what with Hermione being pregnant. Again.

Ginny tried not to feel bitter.

  
"Oh, dear. Ron we've been terribly neglectful of our friendship!"

  
"Well, he could have just floo'd us and told us, y'know. So, what's happened then, Ginny? You argued?"

  
"Yes, but not about the Ministry. You know Harry and I have been trying to have pups for the past two years. And we went to a doctor, and I got checked. And there's nothing wrong with me."

  
"So then its Harry's issue?"

  
She nodded. "Yeah, it seems like it. We have tried all kinds of potency potions but they don't take. So I suggested that Harry go see a doctor--"

  
"Wait, hold on!" Ron said as he paused to put a dress on Rose's doll that she had asked for. he handed it back to his daughter and turned to his sister.

  
"You mean to tell me that you asked Harry--an alpha-- to go see a fertility doctor?"

  
Ginny blushed, embarrassed. And nodded.

  
Ron guffawed. "Ginny, for such a smart wizard, you can be pretty stupid."

  
"Ginny, you know that opens Harry up to be challenged by a Beta for Alpha status, right?"

  
Ginny shrugged.

She knew this.

But she cared more about having pups than some foolish ego trip.

  
"It would be confidential!" She said, pouting. Nobody was on her side.

  
"Well, still." Ron said, giving her the "you are stupid" look.

  
Ginny sighed.

"I just want one little pup, is that so hard to ask for? Just one!"

  
"Oh, Ginny! I am terribly sorry."

  
"What about getting some sperm donors? They have those, you know."

  
"Do they?"

  
"Yea. I can send you some brochures and you can talk it over with Harry. Maybe he woukd be open to the idea."

  
Ginny thanked her brother, and decided to spend the afternoon playing with her niece and nephew.  
  
  
\----  
  
Harry was in blissful relax mode the following days he spent at Draco's.

Their little three day retreat had been nothing but paradise, and Harry had to leave to go back home, considering it was Christmas Eve and he was meant to be going to temhe Borough.

  
But he couldn't bring himself to walk out of the door.  
  
The man was magical in all sense of the word.  
  
At that moment, he was soaking in the tub, Draco in his lap, bubbles all around them.

  
"This is lovely." He said, almost in dream land.

  
Draco's head lay against his shoulder.

  
"I daresay I agree."

  
"What are you doing for Christmas then?" Harry asked.

  
"Our yearly dinner with Teddy and Andromeda. Its quite lovely, actually. But you haven't been round to see Teddy for some time, Harry. He misses you."

  
"I know, I know."

  
Draco shifted.

  
"Hey, since you spend Christmas at the Borough every year, why dont you join us this year?"

  
"What! No, I couldn't. My wife--"

  
"Would understand since you haven't spent any time with your godson, who misses you dearly, Harry! Come on, please!"

  
Silver eyes fluttered up at him imploringly, and Harry found himself agreeing to it.

Lord, Malfoy had him wrapped around his finger.

  
"Alright. I guess I could. I'll send Molly a patronus."

  
"Excellent, Potter! I'll alert my mother to the news."   



	5. Chapter 5

Draco knew he was getting bold.

Why, he had just made Harry change his plans for Christmas for Merlin's sake!

  
He was being selfish, he knew, and totally immoral, but he couldn't help it.

Harry was an addiction.

He was like a salve over his loneliness.   
He was attentive, sweet, kind and quite enamored with Draco, he could tell.

  
And so, when the opportunity arose for him to be able to spend more time with his man, he took it.

  
And so, there they were, holding hands as the apparated to the front of his mother's house.

  
He knocked, and Andromeda opened the door for them.

  
"Oh, Draco! Harry! Good to see you two boys! Come here!" She gave Draco a big hug, then followed by giving Harry a hug   
  
"Come on in, Teddy cannot wait to open his presents!"

  
"Oh, that's grear because I have something for him." Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

  
Andromeda clapped.

"He's going to be so happy to see you, Harry! It's been a while." Andromeda said softly.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

  
"Yeah, been a bit busy, you know?"

"Harry's now working for me." Draco put in, and Andromeda laughed.

"Wow, I see! So thats how the both of you are in touch now. Alright, come on in, we are just getting started."  
  
Andromeda strolled off, and Draco was quick to press a languid kiss on Harry's lips.

He blushed deeply.

  
"Draco! Someone might see." He said urgently, but with no fire at all.

  
Draco smiled. "Scared, Potter?"

  
He said and sauntered off into the den where his mother and Teddy sat chatting.

  
"Mother." He greeted her, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
"Uncle Draco. You look splendid. You're practically glowing!" She said, just asTeddy jumped up to hug his nephew.

  
"Hi Teds'. How you been?"

  
"Draco, I missed you!"

  
"And I missed you. But I brought you something extra special for christmas!"

  
"What is it?"

  
Draco turned with the boy in his arms, showing him the hulking man in the doorway.

  
"Oh, its Harry!" He squealed.

Harry laughed and picked him out of Draco's arms, swinging him around in the air.

  
"Little one! Look at you! You're getting so big!" He said and pressed a kiss to his hair, now turning jet black to match Harry's.

  
"I've missed you so much, Harry!" The little man said as he snuggled as close as possible.

  
Harry felt bad for neglecting Teddy, Draco could tell.  
  
"Harry dear, good to see you again!" His mom stood, planting a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, a look of fondness crossing her face.

  
Harry smiled gently back at her.

They were practically friends, the two of them, considering that Narcissa lived with Andromeda and Teddy since the end of the war, and Harry was a regular visitor at theirs.

Funny that Draco hadnt crossed his path in the last five years, actually.

  
"Narcissa, you look lovely as always. I'm sorry I haven't been around in a bit," he scratched his head in that endearing little manner that Draco noticed he did quite often.  
  
"No, no we understand! Now, come along, dinner is gettinf cold! We'll eat and then open presents."   
  
They headed into the dining roon, and Harry turned to Draco with a wink, before carrying a bouncing 6 year old to the dinner room.  
  
Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
  
  
\-----

  
The Weasley Christmas Party was in full swing, but Ginny could hardly enjoy herself.  
  
Harry hadn't showed up.

  
He hadn't even bothered to send her a message or an owl to let her know he was going to Teddy's for Christmas.

She had to hear it from her own mum!

Who, was lecturing her over her asking him to a fertility clinic.

  
It rankled her, that she was being seen as the bad guy when Harry was out there gallivanting the streets as if he didn't have a wife at home!  
  
"Ginny, you need to be patient."

  
"Mom, I've been patient for 5 years! I want my own little pups." She said, each time those words came out of her mouth, they sounded even more desperate.

  
Molly leaned in.

  
"Are you sure its him? I've never heard of an alpha with no offspring, not even without trying."

  
Ginny huffed.

  
"Yes, mom. I've gone three times to the doctor to get checked and my body is more than ready to have pups."

  
"Maybe--hear me out on this, Gin-- maybe Harry's not ready to have them. Or maybe he doesn't want them."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Some Alpha bodies have a very powerful control over their ability to sire pups, you know. They can control whether they have pups or not."

  
Ginny paused. She had never heard of this.

  
"Wait, so Harry can choose not to get me pregnant? How?"

  
Molly shrugged.

"I wouldn't presume to know the full extent of it. But while youre here, go have a chat with your brother Charlie; he should know what that's all about."

  
Ginny thanked her mom and went in search of Charlie amidst the throng of red heads running around.

  
He was sat with his Romanian mate, a black haired omega, who was cradling the 5th little one in his arms.

  
"Charlie, can I talk to you a second?"

  
"Sure, Gin. What's up?" He stood, following her to the other room, which was much quieter.

  
She wiped her hands on her pants nervously.

  
"Harry and I have been having.....problems with trying to have a baby of our own." She started.

Charlie nodded.

  
"Go on"

  
"We have been trying really hard for two years! And I've been to the doctor three times and the Doctor said there's nothing wrong with me."

  
"So it would be Harry? But that's--"

  
"Yes, its impossible, I know. But nonetheless, its been 5 years Charlie, not a single pregnancy for me. I tried to get Harry to the doctor, but that didnt bode well. I havent seen him in five days!" Ginny said, her voice starting to quiver.

  
Charlie huffed, anger rising in him.

"That little shit! Listen, Ginny. As an alpha, sometimes we can--refrain from releasing our genes for reproduction. It happens unconsciously most times, and we can still knot an omega, just that there's no way in hell they would get pregnant. That's probably what's going on with Harry. Is that why he's not here? You asked him to the doctor?"

  
"Yeah. He's at Teddy's for Christmas."

  
"Have you thought about getting a donor, then? Lots of people do that these days."

  
Ginny shook her head.

"I thought about it, but I want mine and Harry's babies! Not some random alpha."

  
Bill paused and scratched his stubble.

  
"Alright. Well, since I'm in town for some time, I'll have a chat with him about it. But Ginny, you've got to be a little more...subtle. Maybe try to seduce him enough that he loses control. That's the easiest way to battle that problem."

  
Ginny blushed.

"Cant believe I'm having this conversation." She said, and Charlie laughed.  
  
The Weasley Christmas continued on withiut Harry, everyone preoccupied by the large gift exchange, then the massive dinner, and Ginny realized that without having to worry about Harry, she had a wonderful time with her family.  
  
She didnt know if it was a good thing or not.  
  
  
\---  
  
Christmas with the Black Sisters was fun and a lot more quiet than he was used to.

  
Harry had never spent a christmas elsewhere since in his Hogwarts years, aside from the Borough.

  
And he was glad to have escaped the throng of cousins and nieces and nephews.

  
Now, he loved the Weasleys, that was for sure.

But sometimes he disliked going there because everyone would then ask him about when he was having pups of his own.

  
Which was a question he absolutely hated.

  
So, although he did kind of feel guilty about deserting his wife, he felt happy and relaxed, as he often did whenever he was around Draco Malfoy.  
  
Who, unfortunately, was far from relaxed. They had finshed with a scrumptious dinner, and opened presents and poor Teddy was basically out for the count, exhausted from the festivities as he lay in his grandmother's arms.

Narcissa passed around some custard pudding for the adults to enjoy as they sat by the fire.

Draco had  started to look a little off after dinner, looking tired.

  
After having taken a spoonful of custard, the man quickly stood and ran to the bathroom.

  
Harry stood quickly and followed, worry knitting his face as he found Draco throwing up into the toilet.

  
"Babe, are you alright?" He summoned a cup of water, and gently pulled back Draco's hair from his face.

  
He was flushed and sweaty.

  
"Oh, I don't know why but the custard just made me sick!"

  
"Draco, darling are you alright?" His mom flitted into the bathroom.

  
Draco sat back, and Harry handed him the glass of water, which he gulped down eagerly.

  
His face was flushed and sweaty, and his body was shaking somehing terribly.

  
"I feel terrible. Mind if I just go have a lie down at home? Sorry to ruin Christmas!" He laughed.

  
Narcissa tsked.

"Of course you didnt! Why, Teddy's almost fast asleep as we speak and he said it was the best christmas he ever had! Go on then! Harry, can you be a dear and bring my son to his home?"  
Draco started to protest, not wanting Harry to go through the trouble, but Harry cut him short.

  
"It would be my pleasure. Come on Draco."

  
He scooped the man up, and he yelped in surprise as Narcissa giggled.

  
"Isnt that a sight for sore eyes!" She said as they floo'd back to Draco's.  
  
He was ill all night, and although Harry was meant to go back home, his alpha wouldn't let him leave his omega while he was weak.

He couldn't bear to leave him alone, consequences be damned.  
  
\----  
  
Harry finally arrived at his house 2 days after Christmas, after Malfoy's illness subsided.

  
He felt terribly guilty.

  
But he couldn't bear to leave for some reason.

  
He had been very overprotective of Draco, and to leave his side had been like pulling teeth.

  
"Go back to your wife" Draco had said and shoo'd him away.

  
And so, when he was sure Ginny was off to work, he came back home, descented his clothes and washed up quickly.  
  
Then he went down for some food, only to find the floo open and Hermione sitting in his kitchen.  
  
She was still glowing, but with a big frown on her face.

  
"Well, what a surprise!"Harry said and bent to kiss his cheek.

  
"Harry, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? You look good for someone who-" she paused, gauging him.

  
"Someone who what?"

  
"Who quit his job and didn't tell his best friends! Or any of his family, for that matter!" She said.

Harry blushed, remembering suddenly that he had only told Luna and Ginny about that!

  
"Oh, er, sorry Hermione. I suspected Ginny woukd pass on the news to you guys."

  
"We only _JUST_ found out, Harry! And you couldnt think to just pop your head through the fireplace and say something? We thought you were on paperwork duty."

  
Hermione went on.

  
A flare of irritation passed through Harry.

  
"So you mean to tell me, you didnt even stop by my office even once to see me? When I did to both of you every single day! If you actually took the time to seek me out, then you would have known already. So don't act like its just up to me to keep you guys updated when you hardly even want me around anymore!"

  
Hermione blushed at this.

"That's not true, Harry! We always want you around. We just--we hardly have time between the kids and--"

  
"Oh, Hermione save it for someone who cares! You have plenty of time to go out to drinks and shopping with Ginny every weekend! And Ron has plenty of time to go play quidditch with Seamus and them, and then go to the pub right after!"

  
Hermione gasped.

"You know?!?"

  
"Of course I know! I've seen them at the pub plenty. Ron hasn't invited me to a game in weeks, Hermione. You don't think I understand what's going on here? You clearly don't want me around. I'm not stupid."

  
Hermione seemed to deflate at that.

  
She sighed.

  
"Sorry, Harry. We thought you wouldn't notice. But Ron said he's uncomfortable sometimes because youre an alpha and well, your pheromones are really strong at times, especially during quidditch and it scares the betas and the omegas."

  
She explained.

  
All Harry could do was grunt.

  
"Tea?" He said, standing and putting a kettle on. He opened a cabinet and took out some of the cookies Kreacher had made.

  
"Well, Ron could have just told me all this. Instead of shutting me out completely."

  
"And I am sorry, Harry, for not taking time out to see you."

  
Harry grunted again, the irritation fading as Hermione held onto his hand gently.

  
"Alright."

  
"So. What's going on with you? Are you working?"

  
"Er, yeah actually I got a job as an investigator at D.M. Potions, d'you know it?"

  
"D.M Potions? You mean the one owned by Malfoy?" She said, incredulous. Harry blushed.

Trust Hermione to know that.  
"Er, yeah. He's kind of my boss."

  
"Oh, that's interesting. And you like it? Working with him and all? You don't fight?"

  
"Oh no! Quite the opposite actually--" Harry said, and blushed at the insinuation, but thankfully Hermione didn catch on.

  
Because if she ever found out that Harry was shagging his boss, Draco Malfoy to make it worse, he knew that he would be a dead man. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bungled everything up

It was three months to the day after Christmas that Harry noticed that Draco was really ...off.

  
And so was he, himself.  
  
Their clandestine affair had advanced into a pretty serious relationship, where Harry would spend entire weeks with Draco, giving Ginny the excuse of being away on business.  
  
Which was partially true because Harry was often abroad looking for the ingredients for the new potions.

  
But what he failed to mention was that he was often accompanied by Draco Malfoy on each trip, where they would spend time together under the blanket of anonymity.

  
They would go on dates, little excursions in the middle of nowhere, sometimes to Harry's little secret cabin that he went to.

Nobody knew where exactly it was, even Ginny, so they were safe from prying eyes.  
  
Lately it had been ridiculously hard for Harry to leave Draco.

He felt like he had to pry himself away at times.

  
He felt overprotective, and snarled anytime any other beta tried to touch him, it was terrible.  
  
He sighed, content but also still very guilty, as he shifted in bed, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck.

  
His hand trailed down the naked body, now seemingly a lot more supple than before, flesh much softer.

He had gained weight, his slim gaunt face rounding amost cherubically.

  
Draco hated it, often saying Harry would leave him if he was fat.

But Harry could never. He actually liked seeing Draco so rosy and healthy and lovely.

  
His hand trailed up and down his sides, and then stopped to rest on his soft belly.  
  
It was then that he felt it-- a soft fluttering beneath his finger tips.

He stopped and pressed his fingers a little more, trying to feel it again. It felt so familiar to Harry, like something that belonged to him.

Was in there.

  
His and Draco's.

The pulsing grew stronger and he gasped.

  
Shifting quickly, he moved to press his head against the stomach.  
  
And then he heard it.

The soft lub dub of a heart.

Of a heartbeat.

  
His omega was pregnant.

  
"Harry? What's wrong?"

  
Draco ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stared down at Harry, who had tears running down his face.

  
"Draco! Darling! Youre pregnant!" He said, breaking into a sob.

  
  
He couldnt believe it.

He did this, he did! He was going to have a pup!

  
Harry had no doubt in his mind that the pup was his because it had called to him, called him to know.

To protect his omega, to care for their father.

  
The joy that filled his heart masked anything else.

  
"I'm what? Thats absurd Harry I've been on birth control all this time." He said, but Harry could hear the doubt and wonder in his voice as his hand fluttered to where Harry's ear was before.

  
"Its true, darling! I felt it. It called for me. We're having a pup!"

  
"But I thought you were--"

  
"Sterile, yes I thought so too. I did! But it seems Im not! Unless you've been cheating on me?" He teased.

  
Draco laughed, pressing a hand on his belly again.

He looked lovely doing so, and Harry's heart squeezed with joy.

  
"Of course not, Harry! It's only you, forever I think."

  
"I'm glad."

  
"Well that explains why Ive been eating so much!"

  
"Yeah" Harry said and lay back down, and intertwined his hand with Draco's one laying on his stomach.

  
"What would you want it to be?" He asked lazily, daydreaming about his pups already.

  
"A cute little girl with dark hair and green eyes. What about you?"

  
"A cute little girl with silver hair and silver eyes and a smart little mouth just like her dada!"

  
Draco laughed. "I suppose that makes sense."

  
"Oh, Draco, we're gonna be dads! I must get stuff ready for the baby. I have a cute little nursery in my house that we can use if we can--"

  
"Whoa. Wait, Harry. In your house?"

  
"Yea!"

  
"Then what about _her_? What about your _wife_? Are you going to kick her out?"

  
"I'll....um.....I'll tell her the truth, of course! And we can settle things between us, and then when she leaves you and the baby can move in--"

  
"And how soon are we going to do that?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed.

It wasnt the first time they were having this conversation.

  
Harry had promised to drop the bomb on Ginny before, but he kept putting it off because he was a coward and he didnt want to hurt Ginny.

  
"Um, let me have my solicitor draw up the papers and-"

  
"Oh fuck _off_ , Potter! You've been saying this for months now and you haven't done anything!"

  
"I'm sorry, baby. Please don't get upset. I will do it, I will! And then we can be a family together!"

  
"You better get to it, Potter or I swear to Gods that I'll go over there and tell The Weasley girl myself. And it won't be good."

  
He huffed, his prissy little face lacking the sneer because he was a little chubby.

  
Harry couldnt help but smile fondly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

  
"You're right, baby. I'll do it. I will."  
  
  
\----  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Ginny asked Hermione in a harsh whisper once again, as they stood in disguise, peeking from a street corner.

  
"Yes! D.M. Potions! Right there! The pink door!" Hermione hissed back.  
Ginny nodded and squared her shoulders.

  
"Alright. Let's do this!"

  
She quickly crossed the street and knocked.

  
Hermione followed behind her, huffing.  
The pink door swung open, a small man peeking to see whose there.

  
"Yes, May I help you?" He asked.

 

Ginny regally took off her sunglasses and peered down at him with false bravado.

  
"Yes, I'm here to see my husband, Harry Potter? He works here?"

  
His face lit up with pleasure upon the mention of Harry.

  
"Ah, Yes! Mrs. Potter, of course! Welcome! Please, come in! I'll alert Mr. Malfoy of your presence."

  
"Yes, please do!" She said, and as the man led them into the busy factory, she breathed a sigh of relief.

  
Ginny had suspected Harry was hiding something.

  
The man would spend weeks away from home, and whenever he was home, he would spend hours on end locked up in the study.

  
He refused to speak to Charlie about the infertility issues, instead had taken to bedding Ginny quite often, although in a rough manner, always with her face down and arse up, which Ginny had been surprised him capable of.

However, still no pups.

  
He was acting strange.

  
And he was always so dodgy about his job, and it was weird, so Ginny had gathered the help of Hermione to investigate whether Harry was lying about something, anything.

He had also neglected to tell her that none other than Draco Malfoy, that gross little omega, was his boss!

  
It rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
The little man came running back to them, and brought them down some stairs into an office.  
The raw smell of omega hit Ginny in the face like a ton of bricks.  
It was a very familiar scent, on she had smelled it before. It was so pungent that it was almost revolting.  
  
But the scent mingled with Harry's, she could smell him too but faintly.  
  
"Weasley, Granger. What a surprise." The even, cooled tone of Draco Malfoy welcomed them as he stood up, moving to where they were.

  
He looked.....healthy, happy even.

Rounder and softer.

  
Ginny felt the dislike increase immensely.

  
Hermione coughed beside her.

  
"He's pregnant!" She whispered to her, and Ginny's eyes immediately fell to Draco's loose sweater, trying to ascertain a bump, but to no avail.

  
"How do you know?"

  
"I just know!"

  
"If you two are done whispering to each other, please join me here. Romulus, do you mind ringing for some tea and snacks?"

  
"Of course, sir right away!" He scurried off.

  
The two women sat facing Draco, who crossed his legs, ever elegant and put together.

  
"So, to what do I owe such a visit?" He asked drolly.

  
Something about the man just rankled Ginny ridiculously.

  
"I came to see _my_ _husband_!" She said, her tone shrill.

Fuck.

She wanted to be just as unruffled as Draco.

  
"Oh, _your_ husband?" He asked, and the way he put emphasis on ' _your_ ' left a sour taste in Ginny's mouth.

  
"Yes, he is my husband. Harry Potter!" She said, loudly.

Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

  
"We were just curious about why Harry was spending so much time here. It seems you have quite the operation here!" Hermione interjected kindly.

  
"Yes, Ive worked hard on it for some time. It's my baby, actually!" He said dreamily, and then pressed his hand on his belly absentmindedly, then realized what he was doing, and turned to smoothing his bulky sweater.

  
"And where's Harry?" Ginny asked, looking around the office.

  
Romulus came back with some tea and biscuits.

  
"Oh, he's just finishing up with one of the potions, I told him you're here and he's coming down now!"

  
Ginny frowned.

She had wanted to catch him by surprise, but now he knew she was there.  
  
  
Harry was down moments later, as they sat in relative silence for how awkward the whole thing was.

  
Ginny couldnt help but stare at Draco, jealousy seething as she thought, _how can that thing, that evil little cunt, have a baby but not me?! Not me who has the strongest alpha in the wizarding world_ , and she was a Weasley fore Merlin's sake! It wasnt fair.  
  
"Alright, Ginny? Hermione? What are you doing here?!" Harry asked, and planted a kiss to each cheek.

  
Then to Ginny's dismay, he went to sit right next to Malfoy, when there was plenty of room beside her.

  
Ginny knew she shouldn't be so petty.

But the way Malfoy smirked at this, made her want to throttle him.

  
"Just wanted to stop by your office! I've never been, you know. And its been what, four months?"

  
"And what a lovely place it is! Very cozy!" Hermione put in, her smile awkward as she watched Harry and Malfoy.  
  
Harry scratched his head, and smiled.

  
"Oh, wow its been that long already! Insane! Well, you want a tour?" He asked and stood. Ginny smiled, though it didnt reach her eyes.

  
"Yes, of course!"

  
They started off, but then Malfoy stopped them, pressing a slender pale hand quite presumptuously on Harry's bicep.

  
Ginny swore she would rip his little throat out.

  
"Don't forget to show them the third floor! Theyre more than welcome to."  
"Why don't you join us, ba--Uh, Draco? If you're up to it, of course!"

  
_Please say no! Please say no_!

  
"Oh, I'd love to!"

  
Fuck.  
  
The tour was gruelling and a disaster.

Malfoy seemed to want to goad her at every turn by showing how close he was to her husband.

  
Ginny wished she could just grab the man by his head and wipe that little smirk off his face.

  
It was obvious Malfoy was in to her husband, why it was clear as day.

  
The way that he tilted his head and smiled whenever Harry said something, the twinkle in his eyes. The way he so subtley had to touch Harry every other second.

  
It was driving Ginny up the wall.  
  
Their tour wrapped up moments later, and the group walked to the door.

  
"You are more than welcome to join us for lunch, ladies. Harry and I were going to a bistro down the street."

  
Ginny shook her head.

She needed to go and vent and maybe punch a few things before she could spend anymore time with Malfoy and her ridiculously stupid husband.  
  
\----

  
"Draco..." Harry said as they were back in their office.

  
Draco sighed.

  
Yes, he knew he was being petty and immature and mean.

  
But he couldn't help it.

  
When that little bitch had come in prancing around with a chip on her shoulder bandying around that her husband was Harry Potter, Draco had all but lost it.

  
He knew he was in no position to be jealous, but he just was.

  
Ginevra looked ever the beauty, tall, long legged, skinny. Draco was getting chubbier by the day, it seemed, so he was already at a disadvantage.

  
His pregnancy, though not even into six months was already prominent.  
  
He was expecting twins, after all.

  
They had received the news on a doctor's visit that morning, to make sure the baby was alright.

  
Turns out the babIES were in perfect health.

  
Harry had been over he moon.  
  
"Yes, darling?" He responded, just as a pair of hands came up inder his sweater, resting on the belly. He was engulfed by Harry's frame and he laid his head on Harry's chest.

  
"That wasn't very nice." He said, planting a kiss on his head.

  
Draco huffed.

  
"You can't expect me to be nice to your _wife_ when I'm carrying your babies, Harry!"

  
"I know! I know! I'm sorry."

  
"If you really were, you would just leave the chit already! Why are you hesitating?"

  
"I just...I feel bad! I feel like I wasted five years of her life and--"

  
"Did you not offer her the chance to leave, Harry?"

  
"I did!"

  
"You did, and she stayed! She said she would love you even wihout the pups. But she still trying to push you to have pups with her."

  
"I thought, maybe after you conceived, it meant she could conceive too but it hasnt--"

  
"Wait.......what do you mean, after? _You're still fucking her_?" He whirled around in his grasp.  
  
Harrys face colored in embarrassment and Draco felt like an utter fool.

  
"You told me that you never even sleep in the same bed anymore! That there's nothing phyiscal going on with you!"

  
"We don't! Well-- not that often but, listen! Draco-- no, please calm down-- I was just doing my duty!"

  
To which Draco laughed hysterically.

  
"Your DUTY! While you're fucking me and pampering me and getting me pregnan, you still think you have to do your duty! Gosh, I'M THE STUPID ONE HERE! Potter, I swear to Merlin! I will cut your balls off if you keep talking."  
  
And then he disapparated, leaving a distraught Harry by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some processing to do.

For the first time in months, Harry went straight home after work.

  
He bungled everything up.

  
Well, what would he expect, then?!

Peddling a wife and a boyfriend for months was taxing to say the least.  
  
He felt stupid, for continuing to shag Ginny when he knew he was shagging Draco at the same time.  
  
But then, he felt guilty for shagging Draco when he was married to Ginny.  
  
He should just go in there, and tell Ginny the truth. And get it over with.  
  
He sighed, pausing in front of #12 Grimmauld Place. His own home didnt even feel like his home anymore.

Hell, he spent more time in Draco's cozy little abode than here!  
  
He had to tell Ginny about the babies. 

But then she would kill him, for sure.

And then she would blame herself, maybe its me, blah blah.

Then she would go on a tirade for ages.

Harry knew Ginny's temper more than anything else in the world.  
  
But the fact is, Harry loved Ginny.

Sure, they had their ups and downs, but he still loved her.

They had a special bond. Hers was the kind, gentle love.

Not the inferno he felt with Draco.  
  
Plus, they'd built a home, with family and friends and Harry was too much of a coward to destory that.

The Weasleys would never speak to him again, and Harry couldn't bear the thought.Ron would literally drag him to hell.

  
Hermione would forgive him, though, so that was a plus. And Luna always had his back.  
  
Speaking of Luna.

  
Instead of entering his house, he decided to pay his friend a visit.  
  
He disapparated to the outside of the Lovegood-Parkinsons little abode, a cute little cottage on the outskirts of London, Luna's strange contraptions hanging haphazardly around the door.

  
Harry knocked, and moments later, a very round Pansy Parkinson appeared at the door.

  
Hatry coughed. "Evening, Pansy."

  
She grinned slyly, leaning against the door. "Well, well well, if it isnt _Infidelity_ Potter in the flesh!" She said, and laughed gripping her belly as she did.

  
Harry's face turned the brightest shade of red.

  
He remembered Pansy was Draco's closest friend apart from Blaise, and it made sense for him to confide in her.  
But still, Harry was embarrassed.

  
"Erm, can I come in? I wanted to talk to Luna."

  
"Sure! Just try not to be a prick like you've been to my best friend?" She opened the door, her big belly prominent as she stepped back.  
  
Harry sighed, feeling even crappier.  
  
Luna was in her workshop that connected to the side of her house, and it reminded him so much of her father's office where they had fought death eaters.

Those days felt like ages ago.

  
"Harry!" Luna said, taking off some strange contraption and setting it down.

  
"Alright, Luna? What are you doing?"

  
"Oh, just looking at some samples from the Occamys we are rehabilitating. It's a trial rehab so we have to be very careful not to scare them or they literally will destroy everything."

  
"Oh, yeah, I've seen a couple when they grow quick, its scary!"

  
"Yes, quite! So what brings you here, Harry?" Luna asked, her eyes boring into him.

  
Harry knew Luna would never judge him for his actions, and was pretty objective, so he decided to talk.

  
He told her about meetig Draco and falling in love, the issues with infertility, Draco getting pregnant, him trying to get Ginny pregnant as well, and Draco shutting him out as a result.

  
When he was done, he felt much lighter, less riddled with guilt and he was glad he confided in Luna.

  
He had nobody else he could say all this to, after all. His best friends were Ginny's family!

  
And he wasnt _that_ stupid. He hoped.

  
"Oh, Harry you _HAVE_ been busy since I last saw you. But, let me ask you one question. You're sure Draco is carrying _your_ offspring?"

  
Harry nodded. "Without a doubt. I can just....tell, for some reason."

  
"Yes, I know what you mean. It was the same with Pansy. But, Harry, the fact that Ginny hasn't been able to conceive is not because of her, but because you don't want her to have your children!"

Luna said in that singing tone of hers that made her sound a little off the rocker.

Harry was reminded of "Looney Lovegood" in their Hogwarts days when people thought she was insane, when she was actually pretty smart and in tune with magical beasts.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Harry, as an alpha you're able to control your body _immmensely_." She stood up, walked over to rhe bookshelf, mumbling under her breath before finally picking out an old book, quite in tatters.

  
"The lack of alphas in the wizarding world means there's not much interest in research or understanding Alpha bodies. So alot of us are left in the dark with our powers, and such. I was lucky, since my mother was an alpha and she left me some things so that I could learn.  
So....ah, here we go! Alphas and reproduction. Go on, read it out!"

  
Luna handed him the book, and Harry held it, the thing in tatters and almost illegible.

  
" _ **The alpha is not only able to reproduce twice as much as a beta, but also have the ability to choose NOT to reproduce when they are mating with an unsuitable beta or omega. This, at most times, is an unconscious move that happens when the genes of a beta or an omega would not be conducive or strong enough to reproduce satisfactorily.**_ ' So, you mean its like a sensor?"  
  
Luna nodded. "Yes, Harry. A very powerful one at that. Alphas are rare because their genes are extremely difficult to pass on. The omega or beta that you mate with needs to have genes strong enough to carry on the alpha flair. Most times, its a beta or an omega with some alpha blood in their family." She finished.

  
Harry scratched his chin pensively.

  
"But Charlie's an Alpha and he's Ginny's brother!"

  
"That is true, but its not a guarantee."

  
"So, you mean to tell me that I'm never going to be able to have a child with Ginny, no matter what."

  
"Its highly unlikely if it hasn't happened in the five years that you've been mates. Look at you and Draco, I'm sure it happened pretty quickly."

  
"Yes it did."

  
"Because your genes are a perfect match then! Pansy and I are not completely compatible but we do have a match. She's had a few miscarriages, as you know." The far away look came back to Luna's eyes.  
  
One of the reasons Pansy and Luna had split was because of the miscarriages.

It had been gut wrenching, to say the least. He was glad his friend finally was getting the family she wanted.  
  
"She alright? Pansy? She's about ready to pop, right?"

  
Luna laughed. "Dont let her hear you say it! She's right moody, these days. Cries at the drop of a hat. You'll get there soon, Harry. But yes she's doing excellent! The pup is healthy too."

  
"Thought of any names?"

  
"Yes, if its a boy then Newt Alatar, but if its a girl we decided on Harriet James" She finished.  
Harry paused.

  
"Harriet James? That sounds terribly like my name. Not to be cocky or anything."  
  
Luna laughed.

  
"Of course it is, Harry! You've always been a great friend to me, you know. Always been there to help me. So if I have a daughter, I'd like her to be just like you. Not afraid to befriend the " _Loony Lovegoods_ " nd stand up for the Draco Malfoys of this world. You've done a lot for us in the Wizarding world, and I hope you realize that."  
  
Harry blushed deeply, and crushed his friend into a hug.

People still looked up to him to be an upright man, a good man, someone they could depend on.  
  
But stringing two people he loved about and hurting him was not good.  
  
He resolved to tell Ginny that they needed to divorce. No matter how much of a coward he was, he couldnt keep hurting her or Draco anymore.  
  
  
\----  
  
"I've been stupid, mother." Draco huffed, sitting back on the couch in his mother's house, his feet up.

  
He was exhausted, hungry and cranky.  
He missed his babies' father and he had a mind to just floo into Grimmauld Place and demand him to rub his feet and make him one of those muggle sandwiches he did quite well. What was it called again? _Nutella_?

  
The thought of it made him even more hungry.

  
The cravings were terrible, honestly. If he had an inkling for certain food, his body would not accept anything else!  
  
And so when he had arrived at his mother's front door after hiding from her because he was embarrassed and ashamed at having gotten pregnant by a married man, well, he was practically dying of starvation.  
  
"What do you mean?" His mother held his hand, her face full of concern.

Draco burst into tears just by looking at her, and he blamed it partly on the hormones.

  
"Darling, what's happened? Are you alright? You look a little...round."

  
To which, Draco sobbed even harder.

"I'm fat now! I can't even fit into my own robes! And its all Harry's fault!"

  
"Harry? Harry Potter, you mean? What's he got to do with it?"

  
Draco took his mother's hand and pressed it on the bump under his big frumpy sweater.

  
"I'm pregnant with his children!"  
He blurted.

  
Narcissa froze, her eyes flitting from Draco's face to his belly, then her eyes darkened considerably.

  
"Did he.....did he...force himself on you?"

  
Draco shook his head. "No, mom I was a very willing-- and very foolish participant. Its as much my fault as it is his."

  
"Oh, Draco! Come here!" She coddled him like she used to when he was younger, and Draco sighed, tears subsiding as he recounted the story of how he and Potter had been together for months.

  
"He keeps saying he's going to leave her, but its been months, Mother! I think he won't. Maybe he loves her more than me. Its my fault for sleeping with a married man and hoping for more. I thougt I'd be single for my entire life! I thought I'd never meet someone!"

  
"Oh, Draco hush! You're going to stress the babies if you keep on thinking like that! Now, dry those tears....and relax and calm down, mother's going to fix you up something nice! Anything you have a fancy for?"

  
Draco sniffed. "Nutella sandwich?" He said, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his mother, who laughed and gave him a kiss on the head.  
  
Draco was happy his mother had become so...sweet.

she'd always been overprotective of him, even when his father was around, and he was grateful to still have her around, all thanks to Harry Potter of course.

  
The irony.  
  
He sighed, relaxing into the couch as he day dreamed about Nutella sandwiches.  
  
  
\--------  
  
Ginny Weasley was many things, but stupid, she was not.  
  
Something was going on between Harry and Draco, she was sure of it.  
  
But Hermione said he was pregnant. Ginny didnt know whether he had a beta or alpha, so she took it upon herself to investigate.  
  
She took out Harry's old invisibility cloak, and activated the tail charm she had placed on Harry's robes that afternoon at his office.  
  
And then she waited, watching her parchment place the addresses Harry was visiting.  
  
The first was Grimmauld Place, and Ginny disapparated there. She found Harry standing on the stoop, his jand paused to open the door.  
  
He stood there for sometime. Then he turned abruptly, ran down the steps and disapparated again. Odd.  
  
Ginny consulted the sneak parchment. He was at the Lovegood-Parkinsons. Ok, nothing sneaky about that.  
So, she decided to wait in the comfort of her home for when he decided to move again.  
  
It was late in the evening that Harry finally moved.  
  
He disapparated to an unfamliar place, an address in Kensington, a rich Muggle neighborhood.

Strange, Harry had no wizard friends living there. And if he did, they had to have been filthy rich.  
  
She quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, and ran out of the house, disapparating to an alley down the road from the address.

  
Ginny quickly donned the cloak, spotting Harry as he strode down to the townhouse.

  
It was a narrow old brick, almost victorian like, with 3 floors and a big black double door.

  
He paused there, then knocked. No answer. He knocked a few times, but it was futile.

  
It seems like whoever Harry was looking for, was not there.

  
So he sat on the stairs, waiting probably. Ginny did the same, sitting on a stoop right across from the house where Harry waited.  
  
The sun began to set on the horizon, and the street lights came on, lighting up the cobblestone streets.   
  
Ginny began to doze off for a moment, but then the "pop" of someone disapparating woke her into a start.   
  
Someone walked down from the alleyway she came in, and she squinted as the figure came closer, until they were standing right in front of Ginny, illiminated by the street light.  
  
Draco Malfoy's frame was unmistakeable, his long legs clad in some dark pants, some sneakers and a tshirt--the frumpy sweater was in his hands, and Ginny could clearly see the baby bump now, straining tightly against his tshirt.  
  
She hated to admit it, but pregnancy suited him quite well. He was glowing, healthy, cheeks pink against his pale skin.

Ginny was ridiculously jealous.

  
"Harry. What do you want?" His tone was defensive, curt.

  
Harry stood, and went to where Malfoy was, towering over the man with his tall frame.

  
"I came to apologize."

  
"Well, you can say sorry all you want! Sorry doesn't do anything."

  
"I know, love! But I hate fighting with you. Ive made up my mind. I'm going to tell her tonight."   
  
Ginny's heart was pounding in her ears as Harry quickly pulled out a parchment from his robes.

  
"Ive been walking around with this for weeks, to be honest and I signed it today." He gave it to Draco, who gasped upon reading it, his face breaking into a smile.

  
" _Divorce papers_?!? Oh, Harry!"  
  
Ginny reeled, shock radiating through her body. She froze, unable to move as she watched her husband, the love of her life, her soul mate, lean in to kiss that--that _thing_! That _death eater_.

  
And then.

Worst of all.

  
Harry dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to Malfoy's belly lovingly, caressing it like it was his child in there!

  
"My babies, have you been good to your pa? Daddy's missed you. Come on, let's go inside and daddy's going to feed you and pa, then after give you a rub down so you can sleep well." He murmered in a tone that Ginny had never heard before.

  
He'd called himself daddy.

  
To Draco's stomach.

  
No way.

  
Impossible.

  
There was no way that Draco Malfoy was pregnant with Harry's children, and she wasnt!!  
  
The couple went in, holding hands and shut the door.

And Ginny, totally in shock, didnt know how she managed to get home and, as she did she threw up in the sitting room, utterly disgusted.

Then she ran into Harry's little den, where she took everything and smashed it to smithereens.

  
And she vowed that night, as she sat amidst the ruins, tears staining her cheeks, breath coming in fierce pants, her face contorted in hurt and anger, that nobody was taking Harry away from her.

Nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I lost my job due to the government being shutdown so I've been spending time writing fics. Its a stress reliever and I'm glad people enjoy reading them! Ive now got too much time on my hands   
> But seriously the govt shutdown sucks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses control, and there are dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VIOLENCE

Harry came home later that night, a big smile on his face.  
  
He'd had a lovely time with Draco.  
He had fixed up the "Muggle Sandwich" that Draco liked, and then introduced him to salted pretzels dipped in Nutella.  
  
He shouldn't have done, come to think of it.

He laugh to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room, remembering how Draco had devoured the entire bag of pretzels.  
  
Then he'd complained that Harry was getting him fatter, in that adorable little whine that Harry for some reason, just could not resist.

  
Then they'd settled on the couch, and Harry had rubbed some soothing balm on his lover's distended belly, where stretchmarks had appeared and his skin was a little too dry.  
  
Draco had fallen asleep like that, relaxed all content and naked, hand laying protectively on his belly. It had been the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

  
It had been extremely difficult to leave Draco once he had put him to bed. Harry lingered too long, had sat and watched him sleep.  
  
But he had a task at hand, and he had to do it.

For everyone's sake.

For the sake of his children, and for Ginny's future. And his own, as well. Consequences be damned, he had to do this.  
  
He steeled himself, squaring his shoulders as he noticed he light still on in their bedroom.  
  
A swift knock, and then he entered, finding Ginny at her dressing table, brushing down her long, auburn hair as she watched herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." He said, and her eyes snapped to him, looking strange for a moment, and then she smiled brightly.

  
Hmmm.

  
"Harry, you're home at last." She said. Her voice was strained.

  
"Yeah, um. I'll pop into the shower for a bit, then." He said awkwardly, shrugging of his jacket and then heading in to shower.  
  
Something was up with Ginny. Dread filled his heart as he quickly scrubbed off and got out, whipping on his pajama pants.  
  
When he got back, Ginny was in bed, her eyes concentrated on a book.  
  
Ok, tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow, bright and early. Best not make her mood worse.

Harry resolved to himself.  
  
He climbed into bed, and turned on his side, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep, dreaming of Draco and babies and sandwiches.  
  
\----  
  
The next morning, Harry woke slowly, the brigtht of the sun against his eyelids.

He shifted and paused, noticing Ginny was already gone.  
  
To which he woke up and rushed down stairs, hoping she hadnt left. He had to do it before he chickened out again.  
  
He found her seated at the dining table, newspaper in hand.

  
She saw him, and smiled happily, then stood, going to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

  
"Harry! I've got some good news!" She said, smiling happily.

  
Harry swallowed.

  
"Yea?"

  
Then Ginny took his hand, and then placed it on her stomach.  
  
Then Harry felt it, the fluttering. A little faint, but it was there.   
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
A cold sweat broke out on his neck. _No, no this isn't right._

  
The alpha in him was howling like crazy and he fought back a growl.

  
_It isn't right_.

  
_**Its not mine.**_  
  
The thought popped into his head like a poison, and he shook it off.

No, Ginny wasn't a liar or a cheater like him! No way!  
  
It just didn't feel....right.

  
"Wh-ah, what are you doing?"

  
"Cant you tell, Harry? Alphas are able to just by touching, you know. Feel the heartbeat. Of a pup! Harry we did it, I'm pregnant! Three weeks!" Ginny said, happiness shining through.

Harry had never seen her look so happy, and he tried to smile, even as the Alpha in him kept howling about how _wrong_ it felt.

  
It had to be right.

This was his wife for Merlin's sake!

  
"That-thats, ah--are you sure? Really really sure?"

  
"Yes! Look!" She quickly pulled out a paper from her pocket and showed him.

  
It was an ultrasound picture; Harry had seen one before, when he'd taken Draco to the doctor.

But where there were two little spots in Draco's, this one only had one.

  
Fuckety fuck.

  
"Wow." Was all he could manage, quite flat, and he saw Ginny falter, and he didn't want to ruin her happiness, so he laughed albeit a little fakely.

And scooped her up in a hug.

  
"We can finally be a real family now!"

  
And all Harry could do was laugh incredulously, and wonder what the _fuck_ he had done in his life to deserve this.  
  
\-----  
  
Draco got an owl from Harry that morning and he eagerly opened it up, pacing his office at D.M. Potions. It read:  
  
_**My love,**_

  
 _ **I am terribly sorry, a million times sorry to tell you this, but you must know. As I was about to let Ginny know about the divorce, she relayed me some news that changes things alot. She is three weeks pregnant with my child. Please do not despair, I will find a way to sort it out.**_  
 _ **Yours, H.**_  
  
Draco sat heavily on the couch, his mind reeling.

  
How. How, when he was about to get his happy ending, that THIS would happen?!?

No fucking way.

  
She had to be lying.

  
Draco was furious.

  
He quickly ran to his desk and took out a parchment  
  
**_Harry,_**  
  
**_~~She's a lying little cunt~~. Are you sure its yours? Make sure you accompany her to the doctor. Dont you think it's suspicious?_**  
  
  
Draco sighed, reading the note again, but deciding against sending it.

He crumpled it up and vanished it.

  
He couldn't stoop that low; yes, he disliked the Weasley chit immensely, but there was a limit one could get to.

  
And despite Harry stalling for months, he knew he loved Draco.

It was obvious.

And he knew Harry would end up doing what's best for his children and the father--and mother of his children.

  
If it was his lot in life to be the kept mistress(or mister?), he would eventually come to accept it.

  
After all, it was he who put his foot in the doorway of their marriage.

  
Would he be alright with sharing Harry with her?  
  
\----  
Days after Ginny's announcement, Harry was in a foul mood.

His alpha side just wouldnt stop howling!

The only other time this had happened was when he began to manifest as alpha during his last year at Hogwarts.

It had been quite horrid, considering how hotheaded he got(and for Harry, it meant twice as much) and he had to be locked in the dungeon for a week before he could control himself.

  
His body was thrumming with energy, and so he had shut himself away from everything for the past few days.

Ginny had tried to get him out, but just seeing her got him even more ticked off.  
  
Ginny had gone on and told everyone the news.

Then invited everyone to their house for a party that Harry had not sanctioned or even known would happen until he walked into his own living room that saturday evening after brooding all day in his office, which, for some reason had been completely rearranged.

It was odd.  
  
Kreacher was busy humming, in his best little jacket, holding onto a large tray of ordeurs as he headed to the sitting room.

Harry heard laughing and the tinkle of glass coming from the closed doors.

  
"What's all this?"

  
"Oh, Master Harry! The mistress asked me specifically decorate for the soiree," he said happily.

  
"What soiree?"

  
"Oh, Harry! Congratulations!" Hermione came through the door, dressed in an evening gown and her hair up in a coffure.

  
She looked lovely.

But Harry was confused.  
  
Hermione gave him a big hug, then stepped back to look at him.

  
"Why arent you dressed?!? Everyone's been here for some time you know! Ginny said you weren't feeling too well."

  
"What do you mean ' _everyone_ '? Who? And why are you so dressed up?" He said, confusion clouding his face.

  
Hermione laughed.

"Harry, usually pregnancy brain happens to the pregnant, you know. Here. I can transfigure a suit for you, if you'd like." And before Harry could even blink, Hermione had transformed his sweats and raggedy t-shirt into a black suit and white shirt, a black tie around his neck.

  
What in the bollocks?!?

  
Ron came through the door, also dressed in a suit, and he came and slapped Harry on the back.

  
"New you had it in you, mate! You gonna be a dad, now! I can be an uncle once more!" Ron said, his cheeks ruddy.

Harry guessed it was from the Ogdens he was holding.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked off.

  
Ron grunted.

  
"She's mad because I can drink and she can't!" He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes as well.

  
"You can be a prick at times, you know? Anyway, have you seen Ginny?"

  
"Oh, yeah! She's with all the guests in there!"

  
Harry grunted, extricating himself from Ron's clutches before heading to the sitting room.  
  
The party was already in full swing, and Harry was forced to greet people despite his foul mood.

Why the fuck did Ginny do this?!?

The Weasley clan was all there, and Harry pointedly avoided talking to Charlie for too long lest he decide they needed to have an 'alpha talk' as he had put it the last time.

  
He met Luna and Pansy, and Blaise and Neville, some other Aurors and a few people from the ministry.

They all congratulated him on becoming a father.

It looked like Ginny had invited the entire wizarding world.

  
She even invited Robards, for Merlin's sake!

The man was his usual obnoxious self, and Harry tried but could not escape his conversation.  
  
"Potter, your office is ready to go when you are! Missed us, have you? Ready to stop playing potions prat and come back and get a _real_ job again?" He asked as they shook hands.

Harry shot him a dark look, wondering why he had to be doing this when he was absolutely not in the mood to.

  
"With all due _respect_ sir, I'm not ever going back to being an Auror."

  
"Well, thats not what your wife said! She said Monday morning you're coming in to work with her!"

  
Harry frowned. "Sir?"

  
"Come on Potter, don't be _daft_! The clause....you know! A pregnant auror can only be on duty if their partner is present! That's why we put Granger and Weasley as pair, remember?"

  
Fuck. Yes, he remembered that.

Hermione had been livid.

  
And so was he.

Why was Ginny doing this?!?

  
"Sir. I already have a permanent position at--"

  
"With a bloody death eater? Really! You'd think someone with such a positive influence on the wizarding world would have more sense than to go gallivanting around with a little trollop who went and got knocked up and then kicked to the curve like a cock hungry  _whore_! Its the word around town, man, everyone knows he's up the duff with some death eater spawn! Come on, Potter. I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
The insult made him even angrier, and he found himself snarling at Robards.

  
Who in turn, started to snarl back.

The challenge was in his eyes, and Harry intended to take the chance and wipe that little smirk off the old alphas face.

It would take but seconds.  
  
"Harry! Calm down! Its not worth it!" He heard voices around them, but Harry didn't care.

He'd gone full alpha mode, and he was ready to rip Robards throat out for insulting his mate, his children's father, his pack.  
  
Robards shifted onto his haunches, his eyes turning darker as he crouched a little, his hands curled up into fists, one foot back and another forward, his canines bared.   
  
It was a challenge stance.  
  
Harry felt the tug and screams of everyone around him trying to pull him back, and Robards too.

But they couldn't.

  
They were both too strong.

  
Harry lunged at Robards first, crashing into the other man head first.

  
"Never. Again. Will you use your _filthy_ mouth to mention my mate!!!!" He said angrily as he overpowered the older alpha, who now lay beneath him, his jaw tight just as Harry punched him in the face.   
  
Hard.

  
Once.

  
Twice.

  
Thrice.

  
Again.

  
And again.

  
And again.

  
He beat the man bloody, all the anger and frustration from the past few months roiling through him as he beat his old boss up.

  
Harry didn't know how to stop.

  
He couldnt hear anything except his alpha rejoicing in the dominance, the control of being apex, the exhilaration and the power thrumming through his body as his fist connected with flesh over and over again.

Harry quickly slipped into his animal state, the feral, wolf part of his psyche that was always lurking there beneath the shadows, waiting to exert dominance in a way that would ensure that he was the top.

That he was the undefeated alpha whose status could never be challenged again!  
  
But then he suddenly heard a whimper, a soft, gentle whimper against the wind caught his ear, and he paused.

Tilting his head, he turned around, his black eyes registering as he stood, and was drawn to the sound.

Harry's snarling shifted to a beckoning of sorts, an animalistic answer, a shallow whine as the whimper responded in kind.  
  
He barely noticed people around him, grabbing hold of him, trying to stop him.  
  
All he saw with his wolf eyes, was his mate.  
  
He was seated in a chair in the corner, his silver hair in a braid, looking regal in long black robes.

His hands were against his belly, and he was crying.

  
 _ **No, no. My mate should never cry. Never cry**_.

  
And then Harry was on his knees, burying his head against his mate's stomach, nuzzling it, kissing it, rubbing it, making soothing, sweet tones to calm his pack.  
  
\----  
  
Draco shouldn't have gone.

It was stupid of him.

  
When Harry's owl had shown up once again that other day, Draco had been shocked to find an invitation to a formal dinner soiree at Grimmauld place, he had an inclination to decline and go hide in his room and cry about the fact that he probably would never host a dinner soiree with Harry at their own home together.

  
But then he'd not heard from Harry since he sent the missive about Ginny being pregnant.

  
And he was itching to see the man, if only for a second.

If only he could just get a glimpse of him.

  
And so Draco went to the tailor and got a fitting dress robe for the event and made sure to look his best, despite being a little chubby.

  
  
And then he had arrived there, awkward and pregnant and everyone was staring at him and his bump.

Luckily Luna and Pansy were there, and so was Blaise, and they sort of acted like a little shield of sorts.  
  
But then Harry was no where to be seen, and Ginny was there, her hand on her flat tummy the entire time, her face rosy and glowing as she sat like a queen in a billowing red dress.

She looked ethereal.

Everyone fluttered around her, her parents fussing over her.

  
The life of the party.

  
Draco tried not to be too jealous.

  
And then his feet grew sore in his oxfords and so he had to sit in the corner, hiding from all the stares and sneers as he rubbed his bump.

He was contemplating just leaving and going home to wallow in his own misery, but something stopped him from doing that.  
  
And then he heard it.

The snarl of a challenge.

  
He knew that snarl from anywhere.

Draco had been subjected to it anytime someone sought to lay hands on him, who was not his family.

That was Harry's snarl.

  
Draco craned his neck, trying to see past the people in front of him.

  
Now everyone was crowding and shouting at the other end of the room, and Ginny was looking panicked and scared as she tried to break through.

  
But her brother Ronald held her back, and then some people were pushed back, and then more snarling and barking until Draco heard the sound of flesh against flesh.  
  
And he didn't know why, but he started to whimper, his omega fearful as he clutched the babies to him, his body shaking violently.

  
_**Oh, Harry please be ok! We need you!**_

Was what was running through his mind.

  
And then he was crying, and then next he knew, Harry was there, staring at him, his eyes black and his canine teeth bared as he kneeled before him, his chest heaving and nosetrils flaring, but Draco wasn't afraid.  
  
He pressed a kiss to the pups and Draco felt himself relax, the whimpers turning into coos, soft and warm and comforting.

  
Draco sighed happily and Harry did just the same, his arms wrapping around Draco's waist.  
  
That was, until a pair of hands wrenched him away.

  
"You FUCKING BASTARD." It was Charlie Weasley, his eyes blacked just like Harry's, snarling angrily at him.

  
Harry snarled back, pushing him off and then quickly turning to Draco.

He picked him up in his arms, and turned to the doors on the otherside of the room, and Draco watched everything as if in slow motion.  
  
Charlie Weasley lunged for Harry again, but Luna grabbed his neck, pulling him back, then the Weasley twins were going after Harry as he wove around the stunned crowd, jumping over Robards who sat dumbfounded, his wand on his nose.

  
It was like a dream.

  
Then Arthur Weasley was reaching for him, his face red, screaming bloody murder, but Harry was too fast for them.

Blaise came in, placing his body in between the rest of the Weasley clan, allowing Harry to reach the door. Neville yanked it open for them.  
  
But suddenly, from the side, Draco watched Ginny sneak forward so fast, and then she was pulling at his braid as it whipped around, the sharp shrill cry of anger ripping through her throat.

Pain sliced through Draco's scalp and he yelped.  
  
Draco was yanked out Harry's arms and onto the floor, and he twisted as much as he could in Ginny's grasp, landing with a hard 'oof' on his side, pain sharp against his back.

  
"You ruined my life! You took him from me!" Ginny kept on screaming frantically.   
  
His instincts kicked in then, his body moving into the fetal position, hands covering his head as Ginnny pummelled him with her fists.

There were shouts and screams as the fight continued, and Draco started to whimper again, calling to his alpha.  
  
Then Harry was by his side again, snarling angrily at Ginny.

She cowered away, and he was scooped up and then they were moving quickly again.  
  
Harry burst through the doors of his house, and just as Charlie Weasley appeared again to get him, they disapparated into the night.  
  
\----  
  
Ginny sat on the floor of her house--of Harry's house.

  
She was numb.

  
Her mother fussed around her, trying to talk and cheer her up, but it was futile.  
Harry was not hers anymore.

  
Her plan hadn't worked.

  
The fluttering charm she had used on her tummy had dissipated, leaving an empty womb.  
  
She had been utterly foolish to try and keep Harry like that.

  
Ginny had been disappointed, that Harry hadn't been overjoyed that she was "expecting".

He hadn't even wanted to touch her stomach and when he did, he'd almost snarled at her, she could tell.

  
She should have known; her mother always said not to underestimate an alpha, and that was what Ginny had gone and done.

Expected Harry to be fooled by her ruse.  
  
And then she lied to everyone, all her friends, her family.

What would they think if they found out she wasn't pregnant?!  
  
To top it off, Harry had been irate, and lost all sense of human decency.

And he went and humiliated Ginny in front of everyone she loved.

  
And some other people she had been stupid enough to invite, who she knew had loose tongues.

  
She was sure their sordid business would be on the front page of the news the following day.  
  
Gosh, she had been stupid to invite Malfoy, too.

  
But she wanted to gloat and rub it in his face; it was a selfish thought, and it had ruined everything.  
  
And Robards was also a bad idea, too. Ginny knew how he felt about Harry, for some reason he was quite jealous of the young alpha, and often times went to goad him.

  
But Harry never reacted like that.

  
Ginnt had watched them interact, and he wondered what had set Harry off to that point, to exert his alpha so much.

  
And then Ginny had tried to console him, to talk to him, to get him to stop, but he was too far gone.

  
Though, even in his wolf haze, he could still identify Malfoy.  
  
Ginny knew what that meant. He knew that their bond was beyond her now, beyond marriage or children. It was a wolf-bond.  
  
But despite all these thoughts, she still harbored a deep, lasting love for Harry.

She'd only ever loved him, from the moment she had laid eyes on him.

It couldn't be anyone else in his life, even if it meant she had to share him with Malfoy.  
  
Besides, nobody knew that she wasnt really pregnant.

She could fake it until she was able to find a pup somehow.

  
Ridiculous, of course, but it was doable.  
  
Her brothers were livid, and she watched them as they spoke to their father.  
  
"So, all that time he's been shaggin' Malfoy! I can't believe it!" Ron said, shaking his head.

Charlie was still growling angrily, ready to rip off Harry's head.

  
"That little _trollop_ had the audacity to show his face here, with his wife and his wife's family everywhere! He must have no shame." Molly put in as well.  
  
They continued on like this, until Ginny spoke.

  
"Please don't hurt Harry!" She said.

They turned to Ginny.

  
"But Gin, he cheated on you! He's having a pup with another omega! While youre pregnant! Don't you want to maybe, kill him or something? Because I surely do." Bill put in.

  
Everyone around him nodded in unison.

  
"He's my husband and I'll deal with it as I see fit."

  
She said, and as she spoke, another elaborate plan came to mind, and she knew that this one would seal her position in Harry's life forever.  
  
\----  
  
Draco was pretty content, considering the hectic and insane evening he just had.

  
Why, he lay naked on his side in his bed, as Harry massaged the spot where he had fallen.

  
He sighed happily as Harry planted a kiss on his shoulder.

  
"Harry, I am sorry about everything. I didnt expect you to--I just wanted to see you, and--"

  
"Don't worry, love. I don't blame you for any of it. If anything its Ginny's fault for inviting you in the first place. What was she thinking?!" He said, exasperated.

  
Draco made a noise of sympathy.

  
"To be fair, Harry, she's trying to keep you with her, and not with me. I can understand."

  
"Well, I've no intention of staying with her anymore. That was the last straw. She knows how I feel about Robards! And she still invited him! And she goes and has this soiree in my house without consulting me, inviting Phillips the gossip monger and all those ministry folk so she can bandy about her pregnancy! It's ridiculous."

  
"Harry, what are you going to do? About her?"

  
"I made up my mind, Dray. Everyone knows about you and me now, its out in the open! The Weasleys must be out looking to slaughter me, I suppose. But I've actually just sent an owl with the divorce papers. She's going to get them tonight. And that will be the end of it!"  
  
Draco bit his lip, happy that Harry finally was choosing him, but also worried that Ginevra would try something else.

There was no way in hell that girl was giving Harry up, he just knew it.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry changes his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pregnancy Sex ahead!

  
  
Ginny paused nervously and took a sip of the tea as she waited patiently in the cafe.  
  
It was dreary outside, the beautiful days of that winter giving way to spring.   
  
It had been two weeks since that incident, and Ginny hadnt seen hide nor hair of Harry.

It was her own fault of course.  
  
The shit had literally hit the fan, and Rita Skeeter, journalist extraordinaire, had done an "in-depth" investigation of the whole incident and came up with the tagline ' _ **One Alpha, Two Omegas: Harry Potter knocks up his wife and former death eater at the same time**_!'  
  
It had been humiliating, to say the least, when she had been hounded by the press everywhere she went, gotten looks of pity everywhere she went, the whispers of ' _ **that's Potter's wife!' and 'poor Weasley girl!'**_  
  
When she had accepted Harry's proposal years ago, Ginny had had no doubt in her mind that Harry was her man; he was brave, he was kind, loved by everyone, so self-sacrificing and sweet, and he was also the savior of the wizarding world.

  
Ginny couldn't deny, that at the time, being on the arm of Harry Potter was a perk she only had ever had the pleasure of. Well, except maybe Cho Chang, but that was short and done with.

  
But after the war, Harry was everywhere, in every publication one could find, books having been written about him, people always running up to ask for an exclusive.

  
Ginny had quite loved the attention, and when Harry had asked her to marry him, well, then _SHE_ was also part of his glory.

  
And as she thought back to those times, she began to realize how much she had loved Harry for being so....great...in the eyes of everyone.  
Did she still feel the same way?  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when then door to the tea shop opened, and in waddled Malfoy, looking impeccable in a grey turtleneck and some jeans, his belly protruding quite visibly.

His hair was done in two french braids, accenting the roundness of his face, the pregnancy having softened the sharp edges considerably.

His cheeks were flushed as he came and sat, lowering himself into a chair.  
Oh, how Ginny wished terribly that she knew how that felt!

  
To have someone growing inside you like that.

It was her utmost wish.

To have Harry's baby growing inside her.

  
Ginny hoped that Draco's babies would look nothing like Harry, because she wouldn't be able to bear the thought of it.

  
"Malfoy, thank you for joining me."

  
He nodded.

  
"Cant say I wasn't surprised when you sent me an owl for tea."

  
"Im glad you decided to join me. I know last time, with the soiree, I-- look, I came to apologize for my being a terrible bitch."

  
She said.

Malfoy paused, his eyes narrowing with mistrust.

  
"So, you called me here to apologize?"  
"N-no, I actually have something else to say! But first allow me to apologize for my actions before."

  
"Alright. I'll apologize too, for having an affair with your husband. But I don't regret it and given the chance, I would do it again." He said, his face turning a little smug, and a flare of irritation flashed through her.

  
_Focus, Ginny! Focus._

  
"Ok, well. I called you here because...I'm not going to divorce Harry."

  
She said.

Malfoy laughed, and rolled his eyes, to her annoyance again.

The man just got on her every last nerve.

  
"Surprise, surprise! You won't sign the parchment, then? Harry's anxiously waiting to submit it to the Ministry after all."

  
"I won't ever sign it. He's _MY_ husband, he married _ME_. I'm in this for life. I don't believe in divorce, Malfoy. And I'm having his baby too!" She said, and pressed her hand to her belly.

  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed even more.

  
"Are you, really?" He cocked his head sideways, and Ginny swallowed.

  
"Yes! You'll see soon enough. Anyway, I called you to tell you this: I'm open to sharing Harry with you. We can be a lovely little blended family, you know! Its a thing, these days. You can come and live with us at Grimmauld Place and work it out that way. I'm fine with sharing Harry like that. And you know he loves us both, and its tearing him apart to have to choose. So let him not have to choose, and we can all be happy! And our children can be raised together as siblings.  
What do you think?"

  
Malfoy laughed again, his cheeks puffy pink. He rubbed his belly gently.

  
"No offense, Weasley, but--"

  
"It's _Potter_. Ginny _Potter_. I had my name changed after we got married."

  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course you did! You're obsessed with the status that Harry gives you!"

  
"What do you mean by that?"

  
"You came into my office, your husband's office, bandying his name about as if _YOURE_ the one who saved us from the dark lord himself!"

  
"I never--"

  
"Then you go and throw your weight around at the ministry to ensure Harry gets his job back, using his name and power once again! And then, you go ahead and invite everyone he knows and loves using his name once more, because to be honest with you, Weasley,  nobody really knows you that well. All they know is she's Potter's wife, sweet little lady! And for the past five years of your marriage you've been riding this high of being Harry Potter's wife, and you've been desperate to have his child only to seal the deal in his life, so that you can continue to bask in his glory and take advantage of his power, and even, if you are really pregnant, his own children. Harry told me about how you've been pushing him into politics; that you want him to become Minister for Magic one day! But now, here I am, sabotaging this plan of yours, making Harry much less desirable in the eyes of the public, and you're losing your power over him. Now here you are, grasping at straws, trying to keep a man that's already left."

  
She gasped, her face contorting with anger.

  
"How dare you run your _disgusting_ little mouth about on me and my husband's marriage when you know _nothing_ about us! Harry loves me more than anything in the world! And I will never give him up to the likes of you, a fallen little pureblood death eater, father locked up in Azkaban for being evil!"

  
Ginny felt the sheer anger bubble through her, and she reached for her wand, but Draco had his at hand already.

  
"Don't even think of it, Weasel! If you still want Harry back, hurting me will only push him further away. Now, if you ask me, I'm done with this conversation. I wasted an entire morning here with you when i could have been lying naked getting fucked by Harry! And I'm sure you know how great that feeling is...."

Malfoy trailed off, and then he was gone.  
  
Ginny sat there, her mind murderous. Lord, she just wanted to snap that little cunts neck in two and wipe that smug look on his face off!  
  
But she did what she had to do, part of her plan coming to fruition.

Malfoy was the sort of fool that told his lover everything, and that would work in her favor.

And Harry being as selfless and compassionate as he was, would contemplate them being together under one roof.

  
And then Ginny would have the advantage of knowing Harry for years, so breaking the two up would be child's play.  
If Ginny Potter couldn't have Harry, then neither could Draco Malfoy.

  
\----  
  
Draco was happy, quite happy that he had been able to ruffle the Weasel's feathers so easily.

  
He was smug as a bug as he sauntered back into his house, a tantalizingly shirtless Harry standing in his kitchen, humming.

As much as Draco still felt guilty for being a homewrecker, well, the Weasley girl had been horrid and calculating and it had annoyed him.  
  
It had been two weeks of bliss, well aside from the fact that he eas being hounded by reporters and Harry fangirls and boys who thought him an evil little Jezebel.

  
Who knew Harry still had such a fan base, anyway?  
  
"Darling, it smells wonderful in here!" He said grandly as he placed a gently kiss to Harry's shoulder.  
  
He turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco, smiling down at him.

  
"I made you some lunch. How was your work meeting?" He asked.

  
Draco faltered, knowing he had lied to Harry about where he had gone. He knew Harry would have come along, but he had been utterly curious as to why Ginevra had asked him to tea.

  
"Actually, Harry. I went to see your wife. She called me in for tea."

  
He looked angry, and stepped back from Draco's embrace.

  
"Why? What if it was another one of her tricks, Draco?! You could have been in danger!"

  
"I am sorry. I was just really curious!"

  
Harry sighed in that complacent tone he often did when he decided he couldnt get mad at Draco.

  
The man was so adorable.

Draco couldnt help but step back in and press his body as close as his stomach would allow.

  
"So? What did she want?"

  
"She wants us to be a blended family. Like all of under one roof, both of us sharing you and raising our children together."

  
Harry paused. "I hadn't expected that from her."

  
"Neither had I."

  
"And what do you think? Of her proposal?"  
  
Draco shrugged.

He loved Harry with a vengeance and his omega instincts would never ever want to share his own alpha with anyone.

But he was a beggar, not a chooser. If that was what Harry wanted, then he would be fine with it, and it would be good for the children to get along as siblings.

On top of that, he wouldnt have to worry whenever Harry was gone, whether he was with Ginny, what they were doing, because he would be right there to see it and to butt in.

  
And it was clear that Harry still loved Ginny, and Draco knew that wouldn't go away so easily.

  
So he told Harry all of this, and the man listened intently, before planting a big, sloppy kiss on Draco's lips.

  
"You give yourself much less credit than you're due." He said.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean you are very self sacrificing when it comes to caring for your loved ones. I've seen it with your mom, with Teddy, with Andromeda, and now even with me. You're a boon, my dearest Draco."

  
"You flatter me, Harry. But I prefer to take my flattery in other terms."

  
"And what, may I ask, are these terms?"

  
Draco smirked, and leered at Harry as he said "In terms of your big knot inside of me"  
  
And Harry proceeded to do just that.  
  
  
\-----

  
Draco pregnant was a sight so awe inspiring to Harry.

  
It made his heart pound erratically, his eyes couldnt stop looking at the man.

His hands naturally gravitated to his distended stomach, pressing and kneading the flesh until Draco grew irritated, or even better, hornier than a Hungarian Horntail.

  
Which was quite often, Harry noted.

Not that he was complaining, considering that their sex was almost always explosive.  
  
Draco was on his back, his hands pulling his legs upwards, his pale flesh flushed pink as he heaved, panting and moaning as Harry lapped up the slick against his hole.

  
He could never get enough of how delicious his lover was, and he could spend forever wih his face buried in his essence, the scent of vanilla and chocolate bisucits so potent, it almost made Harry come.

  
An impatient hand yanked at his hair urgently.

  
"Come on then! while I'm still young and silver! Fuck me, Harry!"

  
Harry chuckled and sat up, lining his hard cock along Draco's fluttering little hole, slick dripping all over his knot head eagerly.

  
"So, since your hair's already silver, what's gonna happen when youre old? Will you turn into a red head?"

  
Draco snorted amusedly. "What's with you and red heads? You married one after all. And your best friends are red heads."

  
"They're attracted to me, actually! Anyway, you know my mom was a red head? So, you might pop one out." He said as he caressed his lover's belly once more, before smoothly penetrating Draco, stretching him wide with his cock.

  
The talk about redheads forgotten as Harry thrusted hard into Draco, his hips canting as he stared down at the man below him, an angel.

  
Well, then angels didn't go around saying "fuck, Harry" and "knot me so hard, baby" so, it was just him  
Just Draco.

  
Everything about him was utterly addictive for Harry.

  
The way he smelled, that angled, chiseled face, now a little chubby, his soft, supple pale skin, those rosy pink little nipples.

The way he moaned when Harry pressed against his prostate.

  
His silver hair loose from the braids, fanning against the pillows beneath him.

  
Harry quickly shifted Draco onto his side so he could lay behind him, lifting one leg up and thrusting deeper.

  
He pressed kisses up and down Draco's neck.

  
"You're so fucking beautiful." He said, and he loved this position because he could sink.

  
his teeth deep into Draco's scent glands on his neck, and lick on them until his lover came.

  
And Draco did, his body gushing fluid on Harry's cock deep inside of him, squeezing the knot until it grew and nestled there perfectly, and Harry was coming too.   
  
They settled back on the bed, Harry wrapping Draco in his embrace and then kissing his temple.

  
"I love you." He murmered in the silver hair.

  
"Mmm, love you too. And your big cock." He murmured.

Harry laughed.

  
"I mean it though." He said.

Draco shifted a little, turning his head to look at Harry.

  
"What is it ?"

  
"Would you really be okay with it? Me, you and her under one roof? Raising the babies together?"

  
Draco huffed. "Yes, but on one condition."

  
"What?"

  
"You sleep in with me every night. I'm not giving away my pregnancy pillow."  
Harry laughed, and placed a long, loving kiss on Draco's mouth.

Harry's knot began to subside, their bond much shorter considering Draco was already pregnant.

  
And then he started to squirm, making Harry get aroused again, and felt his hips canting into the heat of his lover's body.

  
Lord, he would drive him to insanity, with how perfect he was.

  
And then they were kissing sloppily as Harry thrust in again, Draco letting out a whimper of delight as Harry hit his prostate.

  
Then Draco was coming again, gushing once more over Harry's cock.

And Harry reached over, his hand squeezing Draco's cock, and he laughed in wonder at the fact that he was still hard and canting his hips for more.

The greedy little omega arched his back, his plush little arse nestled against Harry's hairy pelvis.

  
Harry reached down, gripping a globe of flesh in his hands and watching as his cock disappeared into his puckered hole, thrusting eagerly and fast, the wet squelching noises mingling with his own urgent grunts and Draco's breathy moans.  
  
He didnt deserve such a being, Harry knew.

Ginny didnt deserve such benevolence from Draco, either.

  
And Harry would treat him so good, and make sure he was safe and loved.

  
Because his mate deserved it more than anyone.

  
He would make sure of it.

  
Draco came hard, screaming Harry's name, his body convulsing in pleasure.  
  
Harry stared as Draco came, his eyes wide and bright, a big smile on his face, and he came too, knotting him again as pleasure rolled through his body.

  
And Harry knew that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Draco.

  
Not even his wife.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
D.M Potions was losing money.

  
Ever since the news got out that Harry and Draco were a boss and employee with clandestine affair, their sales dropped immediately.  
  
No store would purchase their potions, and their resesrch halted to a stand still.  
  
Draco had a good amount of funds left to keep the business going, and to pay his workers, but they had very little to do considering they stocked potions and made them by order.

They hadnt had a single order in two weeks.

And so, Draco was forced to send his employees on paid sabbattical-- which he could well afford, but he knew that rhey would turn their heads to work elsewhere if the situation wasn't resolved.

  
On top of that, their research license had been revoked by the Ministry, and he was sure Robards or the Weasleys were involved in that, considering Arthur Weasley was in the running for Deputy Minister as the position opened up.  
  
Draco hadn't run his business for monetary purposes; he did because he wanted to help and he knew he could.

He had a gift for Potions, and used it only to make good potions for people.

  
He had left his name out of it because he knew people wouldnt trust him to make good, safe potions.

  
But, alas, it was too good to be true.  
So, there he was, seated in the waiting room being stared at, looking to have a talk with the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

  
He'd only managed to get the appointment because Harry had insisted he do something to make ammends because it was his fault that Draco's life was so chaotic.

  
Draco didnt mind; it was the most fun he'd had in years, even before the war, and having Harry to himself was a consolation prize.

  
Well, not for long, he thought bitterly.  
Draco had to remind himself to never agree to things while his alphas magical cock was buried deep inside him. It made his brain turn to mush and he ended up saying yes to things he shouldnt.

  
Like, moving in with the Weasel at Grimmauld place, for example.

  
He sighed, rubbing his belly absently.  
Harry was busy moving Draco's things into the house that morning, and setting up his rooms in the specifications he asked for.  
  
They had gone in to speak with the Weasel a few days before and agreed to try it out for the sake of the kids.

The Weasel had been so happy, and had even tried to hug Draco.

Which he would not indulge in, thank you! Her scent rubbed him the wrong way.  
"Mr. Malfoy, the minister will see you now." The spritely receptionist said as she stood by the entrance to the Minister's offices.

  
Draco stood and follwed her through.  
"I must say, Congratulations on the pregnancy, Mr. Malfoy!" She said, and Draco detected no sarcasm or mockery in her tone.

He smiled slightly.

  
"Thank you....er.."

  
"Tilda Bagshot, sir."

  
Draco laughed. "Are you pulling my leg?"

  
"No, not at all! I'm a relative of great Bathilda herself! Most people believe she had no heir but she had nieces and nephews and my father was one of their children. She's like my great aunt or something or other. My father thought it funny to name me after her, and unfortunately most people think I'm taking the mick!" She laughed.

  
Draco studied her as they walked.

  
She was tall, as tall as he, her frame a little wide. Her face was cherubic and her gait was the opposite of her stature, quick, light and feathery, as if she was a fairy.

  
Her black hair was long, very long down to her waist and tied in a harsh pony tail.

  
She wore a tweed suit, red and yellow, and a set of tights the color of the ocean, her feet clad in a pair of yellow stilettos.

  
The look would have been comical on anyone else, but it fit her quite well and it looked stunning on her.

Her rich mahogany skin tone accented the colors quite well.

  
She could have been a model in Draco's books.

  
"Your father has a twisted sense of humor then,"

  
"Among other things." She said, frowning slightly.

  
Draco remembered faintly, the name Bagshot in his years during the war.  
But he couldn't recall.

She looked about his age, but he would have remembered her from Hogwarts surely.

  
Suddenly she stopped, making Draco stop, in the hallway.

  
And then she smiled.

  
"I know I don't know you from Adam, but we have a similar past, you and I. My family were purists, in the first war some of them sided with Grindelwald, but some fought against him. But my father joined forces with the Dark Lord. I was at Ilvermony for my wizarding education during that time, but my father called me back for the war." She paused for a moment, looking left and right before pulling up her sleeve.

  
If anyone looked at it, they wouldn't have known, or even guessed.

  
But Draco knew.

  
Especially as he had the same thing on his own hand, a little more prominent because Draco was pale.

  
Faded now, all that was left was the scar tissue from the removal.

  
A reminder to the dark days of his life.

  
The dark mark.

  
He gasped, looking up at her, as she had a wistful look in her eyes.

  
"The werewolf, Fenrir Greyback put that on me. They threatened to kill my siblings if I didn't comply. They wanted me on their side, a descendant of Bathilda Bagshot, out in the open! I refused and managed to free my brother and sister so they could run away. But they killed them."

  
"I am so sorry to hear that."

  
"Thank you. And then they caught took me to your home, along with a bunch of other wizards too. Put us in the dungeons for a bit."

  
Draco's face grew grim.

He remembered that, Fenrir bringing in droves of wizards and witches and then forcing them to join their cause or die. It had been horrible.

Every single day he had feared for his life.

  
"But then, that night you were there. And so was Harry Potter. And I watched you, you lied to them. I knew it was him, and I knew you knew it was him. And because of you, he lived to escape that night. And me and a few others did too, thanks to Harry and that house elf. And now, well here I am again, in the ministry because Harry spoke out for us; for the children of death eaters who had been too young, too afraid to escape. You saved me and a few other people that night, Draco, because you didn't want us to die. And I'm telling you all this because I never got a chance to say thank you to you."

  
Draco knew it was mostly the pregnancy hormones, but he couldnt control it.

  
He cried.

Hard.

In the hallway of the Minister's office.

In the arms of a woman he'd only just met.

  
He cried tears of sadness, of relief, of recalling that horrid night when he knew it was Harry under there.

Of the fear he felt that night at Hogwarts, the sadness of losing one friend to an avoidable death.

  
Tilda cried with him too, her sobbing almost comical as she iterated her thank you over and over and over again.  
  
They managed to calm down, Tilda conjured up some handkerchiefs and they dried there tears, suddenly turning to laughter.  
  
It was that day, after years of being hated everywhere he went, that Draco made a life long friend.  
  
He was so happy that he decided to skip trying to grovel to the minister and go to lunch with the deligtful Tilda Bagshot in tow.  
  
  
\----  
  
By the time Ginny was back from work, Hermione in her company, Harry had finished setting up Draco's suite.

  
It was lovely, with pastel tones all around and a large bathroom, followed by a little nursery which they would set up together.

  
He sighed, and heard a knock at the door.

  
Ginny came in, a tentative smile on her face.

  
"Harry, you're home." She said happily. Hermione followed, a frown on her face as she perused the room.

  
"Hi Gin. Back from work?" He said awkwardly.

  
Ginny went and sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

  
"Its lovely in here. The colors and all."

  
"Yes, Draco quite likes soothing tones. He says it helps him feel safe." Harry chuckled.

Ginny smiled.

  
"I can imagine."

  
"Hermione, are you just going to stand there and not say anything?" Harry asked, watching his friend scowling.

  
"Do you think we could talk alone?" She responded, looking ar Ginny, who nodded and left the room.

Hermione shut the door and went to where Harty was seated, taking the spot that Ginny vacated.

  
"Oh, Harry!" She said and threw her arms around him, her prominent belly poking him. He laughed, thinking of Draco.

  
"Hermione, you're choking me!"

  
"Harry, you are quite ridiculous! I knew something was going on with you and Malfoy when i saw you together. The way you looked at him!"

  
She drew back, a look of concern on her face.

  
"I wish you would have spoken to me."

  
"Hermione, you're married to my wife's brother. You think you wouldn't have told Ron?!"

  
She chewed her lip, and she knew he was right.

  
"Still. Harry, this is huge. The Weasleys are not happy at all about any of this. And now youre going to be a family?!? With two omegas?!? I dont think you've thought this through, Harry."

  
Harry sighed.

Maybe Hermione was right.

Maybe he jumped the gun.

  
But he needed the divorce to move on with Draco!

He wanted to marry Draco, and honestly he thought the best way to get it done was to make Ginny feel left out in all of this.  
  
Harry didnt like to be cruel, and once again, him not wanting to be a bad person was making him think of a subtle way that he could push Ginny into letting him go.

  
He hadnt told Draco or anyone for that matter, about his plan.

  
He hoped it would work, for the sake of his life and Draco's.

  
If Harry divorced Ginny, and married Draco, maybe Draco would then get the respect of being his partner and not being called a home wrecker anymore, or receiving hate mail.  
  
"Hermione. I'm their alpha, I can handle it. Besides, they both agreed to it so there shouldnt be any problem! As for the Weasleys, I know. Ron hates my guts, doesnt he?"

  
"He talks about throttling you every day of the week. I think he'll come around, but dont show your face around him just yet."

  
She said.

  
They chatted for a little, and and then she left.  
  
Harry contemplated going down to speak woth Ginny, but he thought against it, content to laze around and wait for Draco to scent his rooms, and then bask in that vanilla chocolate biscuit smell for the rest of the day.  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes up his mind.

Draco sorely regretted ever saying yes to the farce of a blended family, as The Weasel called it.  
  
When one has lived with someone for years, they have the advantage of knowing every single thing about them.

  
In that way, _The Wife_ had the advantage.   
  
When Draco returned from his tea, he was found by _The Wife_ , as he was now calling her, as she sat in her impromptu throne, the same seat she had sat in imperiously during their Disastrous Soiree.  
  
She smirked at him in an _"I know something you dont know"_ kind of way, her smugness deep and annoying.

  
Well.

If that's what they were playing at.

Draco had absolutely no intention to be nice if _The Wife_ wouldn't be.

  
"Hello, Draco!" She said, and Draco smiled, sneered more like it.

  
"You're looking ever so...round now. Can you even see your ankles? Or your penis? If you've got one, anyway?"  
  
Oh, oh **_oh_**!   
  
"Oh, _Weasley_! Didn't see you there as you blended in with the chair. And, my arent you looking ever so gaunt! One would even wonder if you're even pregnant!" Draco said drolly.

  
If the bitch wanted a fight, then he was glad to!

And Draco was a master wordsmith, known to give a proper lashing with his tongue.  
  
He seemed to have hit a proper nerve, because her face grew quite grim. Draco smiled brightly.

  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm to meet my alpha now. Our babies get quite restless if he's not around them for some time. Its been a _pleasure_."  
  
And with that, he swooped away, leaving the Weasel to gasp in utter shock behind him.  
  
His glorious walk, however, not so glorious after he had to climb the staircaise of Grimmauld Place.

  
His back was smarting by the end of it, and he was huffing and puffing as he reached the room.

  
"Why did you put me on the upstairs? I almost died coming up them just now! And its not like I can apparate with the wards up!"  
  
Draco huffed, and then quickly threw himself onto the bed where Harry was sat, deliciously, a book in hand and shirtless again-- did the man not own enough shirts?!?--his green eyes piercing and full of mirth.

  
"You asked for this room, if I recall. And its too late, I already set it up."

  
Draco huffed as Harry's hand came to rest on his belly, caressing gently.

  
The little monsters in his belly quieted down with the touch from their dad after being ridiculously active all day!

  
"Then you have no choice but to carry me up and down."

  
He huffed.

  
Harry laughed, shuffling over to press a soft kiss on his lips.

  
"Missed you." He mumbled in between kisses, and Draco flushed happily.

  
"Me too."

  
"So, how'd it go with Kingsley? I could have gone, you know."

  
Draco shrugged, sitting up and laying against Harry's chest.

He cuddled up as much as he could, half laying on Harry's body.

  
"I didnt go."

  
"What? What do you mean? I had to really press for that meeting!" Harry sounded angry, and Draco puffed out some air, his body starting to scent the new bed he was laying in.

  
"I know, thank you so much for that. But it felt useless when I was there. I want to save my company on my own terms, and not because some people decide it for me!"

  
"But the potions research, you know we need the licenses."

  
"I know. Mine is still valid and I'll keep working on them."  
  
Harry growled, gripping Draco's chin gently in his fingers and urging him to look up at him.  
  
"Dray, baby, you are pregnant! You cant go brewing volatile potions! Its not safe!" He said.

  
Draco rolled his eyes.

  
"Harry. I'll be fine. You know how good I am with potions! I've never put myself in mortal danger, and I hope you can trust me enough to know I would never do that to the pups!"

  
The frown didnt leave Harry's face.  
"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow my omega to go out there creating concoctions and breathing in fumes! Its too dangerous! Just stay home and relax, and I'll speak with Kingsley about the licenses."

  
"No, you wont! I don't need you to do that, Harry I will figure it out on my own."

  
"Just let me help you with this! I don't want you running around London with my pups and getting hurt and tired. Youre six months pregnant, Draco. You could get hurt. Just stay home, and be a good little omega, and I'll take care of it all!" He said, and that got Draco going really quickly.

The audacity of Potter!   
  
Draco sat up angrily, his nostrils flaring.   
He poked Harry's chest.

  
"How dare you, Harry!?!? Firstly, I'm not your omega. I'm not your wife either, so you cant bark orders at me like that! And second, I told you not to stick your nose in there. Did you forget that you're MY employee?!? Just because you're the father of my babies, that doesn't mean you get to dictate my life however you see fit!"   
Draco heaved angrily, his face red as he stood up as quickly as he could and them stomped off into the antechamber, now the nursery, and making sure to slam the door on Harry's face and locking it as well.

  
He huffed, a rage of emotions stirring inside of him, misery, anger, doubt, jealousy.  
  
What the fuck was Draco doing here!?!

He was clearly nothing but a little bird to be kept in a gilded cage  for Harry, honestly except his boss and also maybe a vulnerable little omega that he could use his savior complex on.

  
Draco was not a fucking trophy or an incubator, fror christ sake!

  
He was a man, a man with a business and a life and he could still be those things.

If Harry thought he could make Draco stay and 'relax' at home all day while Harry went on and had all the fun, he had another thing coming.

  
Harry pounded on the door, trying to 'alohomora' the lock but it didnt work because of the wards.

  
"Dray, love, open the door! Lets talk!"

  
"No! Go away!"

  
"Darling, please! I'm sorry!"

  
"That seems like your favorite word, Potter!" He sneered, clutching his belly.

  
He shouldnt keep the negative energy, it was bad for the pups.

  
But he couldnt help it.  
  
What was he even doing with his life?  
  
\----  
  
A week after their argument, things had been ridiculously tense in the house, one could cut it with a knife.  
  
Harry had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms, despite Malfoy being present in their room.

  
The _pregnant one_ was clearly unhappy, the rosy pink glow he used to sport now replaced with a permanent scowl.  
  
Every morning at breakfast, Harry would bend over backwards to serve him, and feed him and all that, but Draco didn't want to. He just watched Harry and Ginny with a scowl whenever they spoke with each other, or laughed, or talked.  
  
During the days, Ginny left the house for work---she was on desk duty since Harry refused to come back to the DMLE-- and came back to find Malfoy reading or doing some work in the library.  
  
For the most part, they ignored each other, not even passing some pleasantries.  
  
Hermione would pop in sometimes to chat with them, and there Harry, Ginny and her would laugh and talk and be merry, and Malfoy would just be sitting there, scowling through the entire thing.

  
One could tell he felt out of place.

  
And Ginny was right; he was out of place, he didn't belong.

They had spent years being friends, having this kind of life, and that little cunt had the nerve to come and ruin everything.  
  
It wasnt fair at all.   
  
And so Ginny had made sure that Malfoy felt as uncomfortable as possible at each turn, making sure to include Harry in almost everything she did.  
  
The first week of their cohabiting came to an end, and Ginny knew that the climax of Malfoy's unhappiness was nearing.  
  
It was sunday dinner at Grimmauld Place.

  
Kreacher had done his best--he was quite happy to have a descendant of the Black bloodline under the roof, and the fact that Draco was pregnant was the cream on the cake for him.  
  
Kreacher and Ginny were cordial and kind to each other, but Ginny felt a surge of jealousy as Kreacher practically fawned over Malfoy.

  
Dinner consisted of a pork roast in a rosemary reduction, seasoned potatoes and char grilled asparagus.

They served grape juice instead of wine because Gods forbid the pregnant one drank some wine by accident.  
  
Oh.

Ginny forgot. She was pregnant as well. Right.  
  
Kreacher cut up Draco's roast so he wouldnt choke, made sure to give him the tastiest bits of the meat.

He hovered not to far, watching if Malfoy dropped his napkin, he would quickly dart over and pick it up.

  
It was sickening.  
  
But Ginny was fine with Kreacher because Malfoy hadn't said a single word to Harry, who sat in between them at the table.

  
He had tried to engage the silver haired man in a conversation, but it was futile.  
  
Draco ignored Harry.

  
It seemed as though her plan was already going into effect.  
  
She gently placed her hand on Harry's arm, and he turned to Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I know it's a little awkward between you and my family now, but we have our yearly Weasley reunion coming up soon. And mom invited us to come!"  
She said, squeezing his arm.

  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Oh? Are you sure? I thought Molly wanted to strangle me."  
  
"You know she loves you. Anyway, we're doing it in Romania at Charlie's this year. So it will be a few days away."  
  
His frown grew deeper, and Ginny noticed Malfoy's head snap up, his face grim.  
  
"I can't leave Draco here alone, he's pregnant! Its not safe."  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry! He's only 6 months pregnant. He wont give birth any time soon!" Ginny said, using her rehearsed lines quite easily.  
  
"I actually read that once twins pregnancy hits the 32 weeks mark, theyre highly likely to pop out any time soon!"  
  
"Harry, it's going to be fine! Kreacher is here and he can come get you at any time if he ever is in labor."  
  
She said.  
  
Harry sighed, and turned to Draco, who had resumed eating, his face pale and blank.  
  
When he didn't say anything, Harry's jaw ticked in frustration.

  
"I'll think about it, Gin." Was all he said, but Ginny pressed on.

  
"Please do! This year we're having a big quidditch game, a massive roast and Charlie set up a few tents around the cliff by his house, you remember we stayed there for our honeymoon? What a lovely little time, that was." She said, dreamily.  
  
Harry nodded, smiling whistfully.

"Yes, it was quite lovely. Beautiful view."  
Ginny laughed, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, sighing happily.   
  
Then Draco stood suddenly.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick!" He said, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Harry stood, but Ginny held onto him.

  
"Harry, its alright. Probably just the asparagus must be a little too fragrant for his sensitive nose. He'll come out when he's done. Sit and finish your dinner." Ginny urged, using a soft, cajoling tone that seemed to waylay Harry a little.  
  
"Come on, Harry sit! He wouldn't want you to see him at his worst like that, trust me I know! It happens to me every morning!"

  
"You get morning sickness?"

  
"Yes, though it has gotten better now." She quickly steered the subject to a different topic, asking Harry about the Potions company and how it fared, and he was more than happy to oblige with the details.  
  
They ate and spoke, though Harry eventually went to check on Draco, who emerged looking quite worse for wear.

Ginny knew she shouldn't be rejoicing over it, but the stroke of luck gave her he opportunity to get Harry to say yes to the trip to Romania, as she had asked when he was preoccupied with Malfoy, who in turn, glared hard at Harry.  
  
Harry then escorted Draco upstairs, and Ginny heard some faint shouting, only for him to return moments later, a grim look on his face.

  
"Trouble in paradise, then, Harry?" She asked as she finished clearing up.  
  
Harry frowned, scratching his head.

"No, no. Just Draco's mood swings can be a little...intense because he's pregnant. But Im sure you know that, right."  
  
Ginny smiled tightly. "Yes, of course! Mood swings."  
  
Harry sat down at the table.

  
"Ginny, can we please talk for a moment?" He said and Ginny swallowed, dreading the conversation.

She hoped it wasn't something bad.  
  
"What's up Harry?"

  
"Look, I am sorry about this whole thing, but....you and me, its gotten kind of...awkward, dont you think?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean this!" He laughed bitterly, and Ginny's heart pounded furiously. "Us, talking, being around each other, hanging out! As if nothing happened, as if you handn't beat Draco up the other night! Its not right. All three of us under one roof. I thought it would be alright. But we can't keep doing this."

  
"B-but Harry! I--"

  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore! Being around you is like...like pulling teeth! I have to force myself to act like I want to be around you, and I just cant anymore. Tomorrow, I'm taking Draco back home. You can stay here, you can have Grimmauld Place to yourself, but please! Please, I beg of you! Sign the divorce papers?? I will never be with you like that again, Ginny and I am sorry! I promise I will be there for our baby, but for me and you, this is it. So, can you sign the fucking divorce paper?"  
He said.  
  
Ginny felt like she had been slapped in the face. With ice cold water.

  
Harry had never spoken to her like that before. Her Harry would never!

  
Ginny had been nothing but good and kind and loving and devoted, and this is how he could repay her?!?  
  
Anger and hurt bubbled under her skin, and she felt herself angrier as Harry spoke.  
  
"Tell your parents I'm sorry, I won't make the reunion, or any other Weasley event if they don't want me there, but I won't go as your husband. I'm not your alpha anymore, Ginny and you can tell. You've sensed it already. So just let me go, please. Before any of us does something stupid."  
  
Ginny laughed hysterically, her hands balled into fists at her side.

  
"Oh, really Harry! Its over, is it?!? Not a chance! Why do _YOU_ get to be happy, and I miserable?!? When youre the one who cheated on me?! When youre the one who broke our promise to each other. And now you want to leave me here by myself, lonely and sad and miserable while you go off with your new little family and be happy! FUCK THAT, AND FUCK YOU!" Ginny was quick, whipping out her wand to point at Harry, whose hands were in the air.  
  
Ginny laughed again.

"I'll sign your fucking paper, right now. But you won't get rid of me that easily, Harry. As miserable, as humiliated, as angry and frustrated I have been for the past year, by Merlin, you and your little whore will feel it as well" She said.  
  
Harry snarled, and Ginny instinctively whimpered, hating that she cowered to Harry, but he was so much stronger than her.

  
"Watch your mouth, that's my mate you're speaking of!" Harry summoned the parchment, some ink and a quill.  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding a mile a minute, the alpha fear making her quake as she took the quill and dipped it.  
  
Her plan was already failing again. Harry didn't care that she was pregnant at all?!?

  
She'd thought he would be all over her. She thought she would win, after all these years of being Harry's omega, even since the war. And this is how it ends?!?

  
It left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"Look, Ginny. I am sorry for all of this, truly I am!"

  
"You promised! You promised to love me for ever and I believed you. I did."

  
"I know, and I feel like a cad for it. But I don't want us to be miserable like this anymore! I dont want my children to be in an environment where they have to walk on eggshells with the adults...it just, it wouldnt be fair on them. And I also don't want to be such a coward anymore and trying to make everyone happy. Draco's right, Ginny. This is never going to work."  
  
Ginny started to cry, finally signing her name on the dotted line next to Harry's, in much the same way that they had when they had gotten married.  
  
"I am really sorry. And thank you for signing it." Harry said.  
  
Ginny, unable to stand being in that house anymore, ran to the floo and grabbed some dust, sobbing as she left to go to her brother's house for some comfort.  
  
But she was already resolved to make Harry's life a living hell.

She would take what she was owed and leave Harry and his filthy little whore with nothing.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
Harry realized how stupid and cowardly he was being.

  
Draco was miserable in the house with Ginny.  
  
They barely said a word to each other, and Draco was out right ignoring him.  
  
Harry hadn't been able to even touch the man all week, ever since their fight things had been a little strained, and add Ginny to the equation, then well, it made everything much worse.  
  
Kreacher adored Draco for some reason, and waited on him hand and foot. It was amusing.

  
But Draco had been ignoring Harry for some time, and he looked so very unhappy and unlike him that Harry began to worry.  
  
And then at dinner, Ginny was being extra talkative and attentive to Harry and he had felt ridiculouslt awkward.  
Draco's scent was off, a little sour, and he looked ill.

  
Harry tried to watch him, but Ginny kept talking to him, so he had to respond of course.  
  
And then Draco got sick.

  
And Harry had carried him up to his room.

  
"I can't do this anymore." He'd said as Harry laid him on the bed.

  
And Harry's heart had done backflips and tumbles when he'd said that.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I can't stay here anymore. We're miserable! Its awkward and I'm sorry but being around Ginny grates on my nerves and makes me sick! And you, Harry, go along with every thing that she does, like a little puppy! I hate it, and I want to go home, with or without you."

  
"Draco, you're the one who agreed to all of this!"

  
"I know! I know, Harry! I thought i could do it, but I can't. I cant share you with anyone. Im too jealous and I hate seeing you with her and Ive been nothing but miserable all week."

  
"Ok. So, lets pack up first thing tomorrow and--"

  
"No, you stay here with your wife."

Draco said, and Harry gasped. "Its clear to me that you don't want to let her go. You would have been pushing for the divorce if you did. Its my fault for being that foolish!" He sobbed, and the sound made Harry's insides knot heavily.  
  
He made his omega miserable. He was failing his pack.

As an alpha, that was unacceptable.  
  
"Baby. Listen! I'll do it! I'll make her sign no matter what. Don't you get it? I love you, and nobody else. You've taken over my heart, darling. I'll do it. And then we can get out of here tomorrow. Ok?"

  
Draco nodded as Harry wiped the tears from his face.  
  
And Harry kept his promise; he couldnt be such a coward anymore.

 

He needed to take charge of the situation and end all of their misery once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reminisces and Teddy comes to visit.

It was the middle of the night, when Ginny apparated down on Regal street.  
  
The air was cool, after having rained a little.   
  
She huffed, her silhouette shadowed by the night time.  
  
Down the street, a group of people were waiting patiently for her.

  
She immediately recognized the lead beta, Thomas, who sat with an air of arrogance, his hat low on his face, and his attire pretty much the same as everyone else, about 5 other young adult wizards, all wearing the same shirt.  
  
" _ **Potter, Our Saviour**_ " and " _ **Potter, our Leader",  and Potterheads United**_ was plastered all over their regalia.

  
Ginny grinned as she exchanged pleasantries with them.

  
"Hello boys! Its been a while hasn't it? Your fanclub still going strong even after 5 years?"

The leader spoke up, puffing his chest. "Of course! We will _**ALWAYS**_ be there for Harry Potter, why, hes the savior of the Wizarding world! He singlehandedly took down the most evil of all time!"

"If Harry Potter had been alive during the Grindelwald war, there is no doubt that he would have bested Grindelwald even faster than Dumbledore had!"

Another one put in, and they nodded fervently.

"We strongly believe that Harry Potter should be named the Greatest Wizard to have EVER lived. The order of Merlin, in my opinion, was not enough thanks for what he did--"

"Youre right! He died for us! He wasnt sure that he would survive , but he took the chance and DIED for us! Who would have done that?"

"Nobody! Harry Potter is our savior! The Wizarding World doesn't deserve him at all!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

The Potterheads had been around since the end of the war, some of Harry's fanatics that would literally lick his feet if he ever asked.

 

Harry disliked them immensely, especially considering that they had been the ones to send Malfoy hate mail and threaten him when word of their affair got out.

But Ginny didnt care.

She had gotten an owl from their leader, Thomas, so she was interested in what they were doing in Regal lane past business hours.

"So, what do you want me here for?"

  
"Its not fair, Mrs. Potter! What's happened to you, that is."

  
"Yeah! You're the perfect mate for our leader, not an evil potions master!" A girl said, her face contorted with anger.  
  
Ginny couldnt help but feel the self satisfaction at being so justly defended; they were right, Harry deserved much better!

  
"Thank you all, but unfortunately its becoming official. Harry's divorcing me now."

  
"What!?!? No way!"

  
A chorus of absurdities floated around, the unrest increasing among the young folk.

  
"Listen, Mrs. Potter. We can get into the potions lab over there if you want, knock a few things over and such. Just to settle the score, you know?" Thomas suggested.  
  
Ginny grinned.

Yes, that sounded lovely.

  
She agreed, and the group excitedly thanked her, and they went off to Malfoy's building a little ways down the street.  
  
With that, the weight and anger on her heart lifted slightly; Malfoy deserved that much.

After all, he could afford to rebuild anyway.  
  
Ginny's revenge would end there.  
  
Her second task, was to figure out the whole pregnancy thing.  
  
  
And that night, Ginny felt over the moon as she went back to Ron and Hermione's.  
  
\----  
  
Harry sighed as he finally got everything squared up at Grimmauld Place.  
  
They decided to stay, considering Ginny had refused to.

  
Draco had been fine with it on the condition that the entire place be remodelled.

  
"It should be a fresh start" he had said to Harry as they laid together hand in hand.

  
Harry had agreed; his home hadnt felt like home in a long time.  
  
But then in the morning, he had woken up to find Draco laughing-- _laughing_!!--with Kreacher in the kitchen.  
  
Harry's heart had been so full at the picture of his mate there, bustling around and picking at food here and there, and Kreacher grumbling at him for his manners.  
  
He was finally with his family.

His own little family.

  
Now, for sure, he loved the Weasleys and he was thankful for them being there for him.

But they were never truly his family, they were Ginny's.  
  
He felt terrible for feeling that way, but he couldnt help it.

  
Harry had reached out to Ron numerous times, but the git was set on not talking to him.

Harry had also expressed his apologies to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

  
It would take a while, he knew.   
  
But for now, he allowed himself to be happy, spending the day wih his love was fantastic.  
  
They made plans for the kids rooms, and talked about having even more pups--Draco drew the line at 5 and that was pushing it-- where they would go to school.  
  
Later rhat afternoon, they received an owl from Andromeda, asking if Harry could watch Teddy for the afternoon, they had a funeral of a distant cousin to attend.   
  
Teddy was ecstatic, bouncing around the place and enjoying the attention from his godfather and cousin alike.  
They took him to get ice cream and Draco ended up eating two cones, to which Harry laughed.

 

Teddy then mentioned that it was probably why Draco was getting so chubby.  
  
Ah, kids.  
  
They then spent the evening in the park, watching the sunset, before Draco got a patronus from one of his researchers, asking to go and check on two potions he had left brewing.  
  
Harry was going to go, but Draco stopped him.  
  
"I'll go! You wouldn't know to tell the difference, Harry."

  
"Yeah, youre right. I'll come with you."

  
"You have to go and get Teddy's room ready, remember? Go on, I'll bring Teddy he's been dying to see my office."

  
"Oh, Yes! So much! I want to see all the cauldrons and the potions!"

  
"Oh, Ted, maybe if you're lucky your Draco can brew you a quick little giggle potion! Makes you laugh like a mad man." Harry winked.

  
Teddy's excitement came back full force as he ran around them in a circle, and Draco gave Harry a look.

  
"Alright, Harry. See you later."

  
"Bye Ted. Be good, alright! Make sure you take care of Draco and my pups, alright?"

  
The little man nodded, growing serious as he scrutinized Draco's belly.

  
"Of course!"

  
Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips.

"I'll get dinner started, unless youre still full up those two ice creams you ate?"  
Draco blushed adorably and Harry couldnt help but squeeze him closer.

  
"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I intend to have at least one nutella sandwich before bed tonight. I expect you to get it ready." He said in that annoyingly haughty voice.

  
  
"Love you, you annoying little git." Harry said, giving him one more kiss.

  
Draco laughed.

The man had been doing that quite often, actually. Harry liked it.

  
"Love you more, you prick."   
  
They parted ways reluctantly, and Harry went home to set up Teddy's room.

  
  
In fact, he had been thinking of bringing Teddy and actually adopting him into his family; Draco loved the little tyke, and so did he.

 

  
Andromeda and Narcissa were getting much older as it was, and soon caring for Teddy would be too much.  
  
But then they were going to have 2 new borns in the house quite soon, and adding a 6 year old to the mix might bs overkill.

  
Maybe he should invite Andromeda and Narcissa to stay at Grimmauld Place?

  
Technically, the home would go to Teddy anyway, and they had plenty of room for everyone.

  
  
Plus it would be nice to have an extra set of hands to help out; Harry would oversee the running of D.M. potions while Draco was nursing. And he would need the help.

  
  
He would have to ask Draco first, of course, and then the women. But it sounded like a good idea to him.

  
  
The thought of having a full, lovely house was so appealing to Harry, to have a big pack of his own like that was his dream.

  
  
He just hoped everyone would get on board with it.

  
  
Harry sighed happily, and went on to the guest room upstairs at the end of the hall.

  
  
This had been Regulus' room, where he had found the locket.

The memory came back to him as he walked around the room.

  
It had been cleaned and well-maintained of course, although Kreacher was not happy about having to throw out his former master's things.   
  
Harry quickly went through the drawers and the closets to make sure everything was in order.

  
Then he moved the bed, transfiguring the large four poster into something much smaller and easier for Teddy to get into.

He also changed the sheets to Teddy's favorite quidditch, the Hollyhead Harpies.  
  
The boy quite loved his quidditch.

  
Harry wondered if he would be in Gryffindor when he went off to Hogwarts in a few years. Or Hufflepuff.   
  
He then wondered if his own pups would be Gryffindors too.

Or they could turn out as Slytherins; Harry was fine with either, really.

He didn't care as long as they were happy and healthy.  
  
And to think Harry had once been so obsessed about not being in Slytherin, when he ended up being mated to a slytherin.  
  
It made him chuckle, actually, the sudden attraction between him and Draco, their 'whirlwind' romance that was so damn fast.

  
But Harry was happy; happier than he had ever been, with his prissy, high maintenance and quite posh little omega.

They were polar opposites, and maybe that's what made it work so well.   
  
With Ginny, maybe they had been too much alike.

That was probably why they had been together initially, and some of it was because well, it felt like the obvious thing to do, of course!

  
He may have been wrong on that account.  
  
If someone had told him five years ago that Draco Malfoy would be having his pups, why he most likely would have socked them in the face.  
  
He laughed at the thought; what a funny thing, life was.  
  
Harry finished up, then headed downstairs whistling happily, off to make Nutella sandwiches for his love.  
  
\-----  
  
Draco was laughing as he watched Teddy zoom around on his mini broomstick.  
  
The boy was bounding with energy, so much that he practically exhausted Draco as he watched him run around the office.  
  
"Draco, I'm gonna be the best quidditch player there ever was! Even better than Harry! "

  
"Thats going to be a challenge, Ted. He was quite good at it!"

  
  
Teddy paused, as if pensive, and then dismounted, going to where Draco was perched on the sofa.

  
"Draco, can I ask you something?"

  
"Anything."

  
"Gran never talks about them much....my parents. But I really am curious...what were they like to you?"  
  
Draco blanched, sadness filling him up. He could feel the tears behind his eyes already-- _blasted hormones_!-- but he cleared his throat and willed them away.  
  
Poor Teddy, much like Harry, had never had the chance to meet his parents at an age where he would remembe.  
  
He could picture their cold, pale faces as they were lined up and accounted for; it had been horrible.

The guilt of it all.   
  
Draco swallowed and tried to smile.

  
"They were...they were wonderful. I remember meeting your mother when we were younger--she was a funny one! And her hair was always changing color, much like yours! Though she really liked pink."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes! And you--you know, your father taught me in Hogwarts one year."

  
"No way!"

  
"Yes, he sure did! I didn't like to admit it then, but he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you know. And we did have a lot of those in my time."

  
"What house do you think I'd be in, Draco?"

  
"Hmm...well, whose to say where Edward Remus Lupin would go? Only the Sorting Hat can figure that one out. Your mom was a Hufflepuff, and your dad was a Gryffindor, so its up in the air for now. Though, my guess would be Hufflepuff because youre such a dear." Draco said, squeezing the little lad.  
  
Teddy giggled. "Can you brew me the laughing potion now?"

  
Draco laughed. "Alright, come on. We do that in poor Romulus' office. But you have to help me up the stairs."  
  
Teddy was a dear, helping Draco up the stairs and they eventually made it to the third floor.

He cursed his own wards for not allowing apparition in the building.  
  
Draco got about to brewing the silly potion, which was often a treat given at Birthday parties, something to keep them a little preoccupied.  
  
It was a quick brew and Teddy was eager to learn and watch attentively as Draco did it.  
  
They finished up, bottling the potion in a couple of vials, and they made a plan to sneak some into Harry's tea the next morning.  
  
Draco then went over to the potions section, Teddy following closely behind.

  
They took note of the potions, checking their coloring and making sure the enchanted spoons never stopped stirring.

Draco added a few ingredients here and there, and set aside one in particular, taking a sample in a vial and placing it in the tiny potions bag Teddy stored his giggle juice in.  
  
Then a clanging, sort of noise made him pause.

  
"What was that?" Teddy asked rather loudly, and then Draco shushed him as he heard the telltale sound of people talking.  
  
".....sure there's nobody in here?" An unrecognizable voice said.

  
Sensing danger, Draco shushed Teddy and they snuck back into Romulus' office, shutting the door and hoping they wouldnt come in.  
  
Footsteps up the stairs, and murmuring.

  
Draco put his ear to the wall. Who in the world was it?

Thieves, looters maybe?

  
"Yeah, musta been a mouse or some'at! Come on then, lets get this done! That little death ester will finally pay for his treachery!" One said, and then laughter ensued.

  
"To Potter's future as the Minister for Magic!"

  
"To Potter's future!"  
  
Draco gasped, pressing his hand over Teddys mouth as he tried to speak, waiting until he heard the resounding slam of the door.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, hoping to Merlin they were gone.

  
Draco could defend himself quite well if he had to, but he had to also protect 3 pups and that would be too dangerous.  
  
He signalled Teddy to be quiet and they exited the room, quietly going down the stairs.  
  
It was then that it happened.

  
A large bang, with a harsh force of magic, and him and Teddy were thrown off the staircase and slammed against the floor hard.

  
Draco tried to reach for the boy, but he was too late, his head slammed against the floor as hey fell off the stairs.

  
He was knocked out cold, his little body laying on the floor limp.

  
Draco gasped, crawling to where he was, despite the sharp pain in his side where he had hit the floor.

  
"Teddy! _Ted_! Wake up, please! _EDWARD_." Draco shook him hard, panic rising in his throat and tears falling as he cradled the little boy in his arms.

  
Quickly, he reached for his wand and cast a quick healing spell over the spot where blood trickled down his sweet little face.  
  
He managed to get up, and then tried to cast wingardium leviosa on his body, rushing for the door so that he could disapparate.

But his body didn't budge.  
  
Thats when he realized that the fucking wards were up for spells like that.

He'd strengthened them when they stopped operating.

But how had those people come in then?!  
  
_**Draco. Calm down. Take a deep breath. You can do this.**_  
  
He breathed out and lifted Teddy's body, his dead weight and Draco's big belly making it even harder.

  
But he managed, trying not to cry as he recalled the way Teddy was just thrown onto the floor like a rag doll!   
  
He managed to get to the door, when the second blast of magic happened, but this time it felt so familiar.  
  
Familiar from times back.   
  
And then he saw it.

A large, massive dragon made of green flames, roaring angrily as it consumed everything it touched.  
  
And Draco was sure that he was going to die. His pups were going to die. Teddy was going to die!  
  
It was **_fiendfyre_**.   



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in Danger, and Harry is distraught.

It was when Harry was in the process of making dinner, when he heard a call from the floo, as someone came through.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" A woman's voice called, breathlessly.  
  
Harry rounded the corner, bumping into a tall omega woman, her dark eyes glowing with fear, body shaking.

  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, suspicion making him growl.  
  
The omega girl whimpered, cowering backwards.

  
"Mr. Potter! I'm...I'm 'Tilda Bagshot, sir....Yes, I know, like Bathilda Bagshot! No time for explanations-- I'm looking for Draco."

  
"He's not here, unfortunately. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you're here?"

  
The omega whimpered once more.

  
"I work in Shacklebolt's office, Mr. Potter. The minister received an emergency call today, some idiot had decided to unleash a flame of Fiendfyre on a street in London. Why I'm here, Mr. Potter, is that the place that the fire is taking place is 17 Regal Lane. The address of D.M. Cosmetics! The DMLE is already there trying to stop it, and it looks like there's nobody in the building--"

  
"They're in there."

  
"What?"

  
" _ **Draco**_! Draco and Teddy...they went to pick up somethings! They're in there! In the fire! He's in the fire again!"

  
Harry couldn't breathe, his body swaying violently when he remembered.  
  
The fiendfyre had been the most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed and it was out of sheer luck that he had managed to escape with poor Crabbe falling to his death.  
  
He wished that on no one, especially on his pregnant omega and his godson.

He would never let them die.

Or if they did, then Harry would die right there with them.

He turned to Tilda. "Go to Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley. You can floo in from here. Tell her exactly as you told me. And both of you meet me there, at the fire. I'm going right ahead now."

Tilda nodded, and within seconds, she was gone.

Harry donned his coat, running to the door.

"Kreacher!" He yelled, and the elf popped up.

"Master"

"I need you to go and find Andromeda and Narcissa and bring them here, please. Tell them there's been an accident."

Kreacher nodded.

 

Harry ran, sprinting out and down the steps before he disapparated.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
Draco was shivering, utterly terrified. The fiendfyre had spread across the warehouse, and he ran as fast as he could, the adrenaline kicking in, his omega flight instincts on edge as he had to protect. Protect!  
  
He quickly fled down the stairs to his office, reaching for his desk, where he settled underneath it, cradling Teddy once more.

  
He was still breathing, thank Merlin, but he knew didn't have much time.  
  
First, he needed to release the wards. Then he could apparate. Easy.  
  
Right?  
  
A bursting of glass made him look out from under the desk and he tried not scream in terror.  
  
He fiendfyre had found itself down onto the basement, licking its way over each little object and obliterating it.  
  
Draco felt the pain in his side increase to his stomach, and gasped as he felt his pants getting seriously wet.  
  
He hadn't peed himself. Or shit.  
  
_**Oh, shit**_.  
  
Then the pain started, spasm muscles on his abdomen were cramping so hard that he had to scream.  
  
No, no no not yet! This couldn't be happening.  
  
"No! Please! Please no, I can't! I can't do this!" He sobbed, Teddy still cradled in his arms.  
  
They were going to die there. Under the desk of his office where he had foolishly thought he could make a good impact on the world, where he could make amends for his actions as a child.  
But it seemed like it didn't matter.  
  
  
He was going to die giving birth under his desk. 

  
Poor Teddy would never get to Hogwarts or get sorted or play quidditch.

Never go home for the holidays and get tons of presents from his Gran and Nan and godfather. Never get to date or get engaged or get married. Never get to die old and grey.  
  
He deserved so much more than that.  
  
For Teddy's sake, he had to be strong. For his children.  
  
Draco had to remember: it wasn't just him anymore.  
  
It was his pack. His family. His life.  
  
And he wouldn't ever let an innocent bear the brunt of his past actions.  
  
Teddy deserved more than this.  
  
And so, despite the contractions wracking through his body, Draco crawled out from under the desk, surveying the rest of the room for an idea.  
  
And voilà, there sat the mini broomstick that Teddy had been riding.

Draco quickly summoned it, relieved that _accio_ , at least, worked.

He enlarged the broomstick,and stood, despite the shooting pain, and the feeling like his body was being ripped apart.

He breathed through it, placing Teddy on it as it hovered, his limp body slumped over on the broomstick. Draco made to mount it behind the boy, but the pain increased tenfold, shooting down his back and buckling his knees. He screamed in pain, unable to move. 

The babies were coming whether he liked it or not. He couldn't get on the broom.

He sat back behind the desk, rethinking his strategy.

OK, first, he needed to remove the wards, and then he could enchant the broomstick to safety. 

Draco shut his eyes, wracking his brains to remember the ward spells. 

_**et omnes, qui prohibetur liceat et omnia quae fecit et texit, set liberi.** _

The wards disappeared, Draco managed a quick _levicorpus_ on the desk, as he clamored onto it, it levitated above the fire as it advanced, the shape of the dragon growing with each item that it devoured. 

He didn't have much time to do it, he sent the broomstick flying, watching as the fire chased after it, licking at the tail.

Draco watched with hope as the broom zoomed quickly away, out of his sight, and he closed his eyes, the enchantment allowing him to see where they were. 

The dragon was hot on the tail of the broom, but it was fast, and soon, Teddy was zooming out of one of the broken windows and into the street, where the fire raged even more. It was everywhere, and Draco lost all hope of ever getting out as Teddy zoomed off, the fire burning.

But then he saw the break, the opening where some Aurors were fighting the fire, and with a gasp, Draco saw him. 

Harry was there, and so was Granger and Weasley and even Shacklebolt! They whipped the spell up, and one of them noticed Teddy floating on the broom, catching him just as Draco's energy drained and he lost sight of it.

His body heaved on the table, the contractions wracking his body violently. 

They wanted  to come out, but Draco needed to have a c-section. BUt the longer he stayed like this, the less likely his pups would survive.

That's when he remembered the potion! He had scooped up a sample and placed it in Teddy's bag.

He quickly grabbed it, opening up the vial, and hoping it would work.

He had no choice but to try. 

Seconds after consuming the liquid, Draco felt his insides burning, his whole body on fire as he screamed, sweat dripping down his face as the contractions wracked his body.

And then he felt it, the breach of something large coming out. He quickly pulled down his trousers and underwear, and pushed, straining, breathing, pushing, straining, breathing, pushing.

He was exhausted.

And then the dragon was back, and Draco watched the fire lick at the bottom of the desk. 

No. There was no way he was letting his pups die here! _Not ever!_  

He pushed, hard. And then he felt something slippery against his legs.

The second wave of contractions hit him then, and he sat up, head tossed back and arms resting on the desk, and he PUSHED.

And then the pain was gone, and it was all completely silent.

 

And then as Draco opened his eyes to look, dread in his heart, he heard it.

The boisterous, loud cries of two babies.

Draco reached for them, red and bloody and slimy, their little bodies covered in fluids but their mouths wide open.

And Draco cradled them and cried.

Two little boys in his arms, crying uproariously. Draco sobbed.

He was a father! He was a father to two, beautiful, wonderful little boys!

The tears just wouldn't stop, and Draco shifted, grabbing his wand and pressing it to the umbilical cords. They fell away and withered. 

"MY boys... _you're here_! You're here, my loves!" He whispered, planting a kiss on each head.

And then suddenly, the desk they were on fell with a thud to the ground, jolting all three atop it.

The dragon came to take them, the fire roaring all around them.

And Draco screamed, with fear and anger,  and all the love he felt for his sons. They were NOT going to die. He would never let that happen!

 _ **"Leave them! Go away!**_ " He screamed, as the shape of the dragon materialized above them, looming as the fire licked at them from every direction.

The entire place was destroyed, black with dark magic, but Draco stood his ground.

" **NO ONE** is taking them from me! Not even you!" He said, raising his wand.

He didn't know how or what or why he did what he did, but he just felt it to be right. He felt the complete urge to protect his pups; no disgusting evil could lay a hand on his pure little ones.

He didn't care whether he died in the flames, it didn't matter. But not his children. Never.

And so, Draco watched, dumbfounded, as  a burst of pure,white light shot out of his wand, going straight into the Dragon.

And then the fire all around was turning white, the light almost blinding, and the babies crying seemed to amplify the magic.

And then all Draco remembered after that was a massive explosion, before he was knocked out.

 

 

\-----

 

The fire had spread to all the way down the street, and the process of extinguishing was taking much longer than Harry wanted it to.

They had been there for hours, casting DADA spells to contain the fire firstly.

Tilda was to his left, while Ron and Hermione had been to his right, and then before he knew it, all the Weasleys were there--even Robards had come and joined in the efforts.

Regal Lane was an industrial area, meaning the buildings were very big, and the street was wide. The more space the fiendfyre had to spread, the quicker it did.

Harry was, to put it simply, in shock. He kept his mind blank, trying not to think anything, to even believe anything else!

Draco was strong. He was smart and cunning. He could do this! He could survive it.

 

And then Teddy had come floating down on a broomstick, and the healers got to work on his limp body.

Harry had sobbed as they healed him, his little body lifeless, eyes closed and face pale. Whoever was responsible would face his wrath. They would!

But it had given him hope that he was alive. That his pups were safe.

And so he had sent for Kreacher, who took Teddy back home to where his grans were waiting.

Minutes and minutes passed, and they pressed forward, a steady line of aurors pushing the fire back steadily. The Rescue and Recovery teams went to work in each building, finding survivors and, sadly, the charred remains of victims.

It was gut-wrenching, quite and utterly terrible. But Harry kept on, even as the sun hit the horizon, making his tired eyes water and his wand arm ache with fatigue.

But he pressed on, even as the crowd grew, spectators and reporters coming in to see the extent of the damage.

And then, suddenly, as they neared the last few buildings--Draco's building, a massive surge of magic,a bright white light burst up, eating the fire alive and destroying it.

Everyone was blasted backwards from the sheer force, Harry landing hard against the cobblestones. It took him a moment to realize what had happened.

The fire was gone.

The massive flames that had been licking at every building was gone! And then Harry was suddenly on his feet, running faster than he ever had, quickly as he watched the building start to crumble, he screamed a charm, suspending the debris in the air.

He rushed into the building, barely noticing that the floor had caved, and he fell down into the basement level.

It was dark and hard to see, and Harry quickly lit up his wand, feeling the presence of the other aurors behind him as they advanced into the building.

 

And amidst the rubble and the black char, sat a brown desk, slightly burned at the edges, but intact.

But that wasn't what made Harry's heart stop in his chest.

Atop the desk, was a man. A man with silver hair fanned around him like a halo, his black robes covering his bare legs.

The man was holding something in his arms, and, as Harry stepped closer, his heart threatened to leave his body.

He was holding pups.

None of the trio were moving.

 

Harry whimpered, his knees buckling as he leaned against the desk, his body wracked with grief.

He was too late. He had failed them, failed his pack. He didn't deserve to be an Alpha!

Harry growled deep in his throat, angry at himself for being so...foolish! So stupid.

A sob wracked his throat, and then a hand on his shoulder was shaking him, his body shaking violently.

"...Harry! Harry! They're _alive_ , Harry! All of them! We must get them to St. Mungo's!..." Hermione said, and Harry's head snapped up, and he looked to where they lay, the healers already getting to work on the bodies.

 

Harry had never cried like that in his entire life. He felt Ron embrace him, and then they disapparated to the hospital.

 

\-----

 

Ginny stood, pacing the living room of her parents' house. Fear and shame wracked her body.

 

Those FOOLS had used fiendfyre! They had said nothing about that! She thought they were only going to physically trash the place, not start a dark fire. 

She shouldn't have even met them in the first place; and how was she to know that Malfoy was going to be there? Or Teddy?!

 

Merlin, if any of them had died! She would have had blood on her hands! Ginny felt terrible shame for her actions, realizing now how her actions were extremely selfish.

She would be kicked out of the ministry, and then put on trial. The fire had raged all night and destroyed an entire street.

And killed 5 people.

The thought made her swallow, biting her nails as she nervously paced.

Maybe she should run away! Or, hide in the muggle world. It was easy to do that.

But, just as she decided on running, the alarm for a visitor chimed, and Ginny looked out the window. 

2 Aurors stood by the door, grim looks on their faces as they watched her through the window.

 

And Ginny could do nothing but comply, as she let them bind her and took her down to the ministry.

 

 

\--------

When Draco woke up in a bed in St. Mungos, his immediate demand was to see his babies. Which was normal, but Harry was quick to frown, pouting jokingly that he must be chopped liver.

"Draco, you scared me! I thought you were dead! I thought..." He couldn't even continue, his throat closing up with emotion.

Draco smiled at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Not a chance, Potter.You're quite stuck with me."

"Forever?"

"Yes, now can I see my babies?"

"You mean, OUR babies?" He teased, but he quickly left the hospital room, and then moments later returned with a bassinet.

His heart melted upon seeing that, Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Now, we have to name them, you know.It's been about 4 days since you gave birth."

"Four days?! I've been asleep for that long?"

"Your body had to heal. You lost a lot of blood after giving birth, and there was nobody there to suture you after. But you should be fine now."

"And the boys? Are they healthy?"

"See for yourself."

And then Harry was holding two bundles in his hands, and Draco couldn't help but laugh/cry when he saw their little heads sticking out of the swaddles.

One little boy had a mass of dark hair just like Harry's, and the other a mop of silver hair just like Draco's.

It was funny.

Draco felt whole as he finally cradled them, his body relaxed and happy, the endorphins making him so serene.

This was what being a parent felt like. The thought was just phenomenal to him, a former death eater, a bully, a snob, a purist. That he could get a second chance at life through something so pure and wonderful made him tear up again.

 

The blond one opened his eyes, and Draco gasped, laughing as a pair of familiar green eyes stared back at him curiously. 

"Oh, my Merlin! You really are a Potter, then! Look at those eyes!"

Harry chuckled beside him. "So, for names, I suppose our argument over them is obsolete." He said, remembering when they had quite argued over names. Draco had been adamant about following his family tradition, but Harry had his own names he wanted to give.

"Alright, you can name _silverhead_ over there-"

"Potter! That's no way to call your son!"

"And I've got the perfect name for this lad."

"Alright, go on then."

"Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter. Named after 2 great wizards. What do you think?"

Draco nodded. "I like it. He does very much look like an Albus."

"And yours?"

"This 'silverhead' will be Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter."

"Oooh, very Malfoy-esque. But I do quite love it, don't you Scorpy?" Harry said, pressing a finger to the fine, silver haired baby, who seemed to like the feeling.

Draco huffed in annoyance. "It's Scorpius! Not Scorpy, Potter, I advise you to keep it that way or you will live to regret it."

Harry laughed. "You just gave birth to my sons and you're still calling me Potter, I--"

"Potter, sorry to interrupt. A word, please." It was Robards, poking his head into the office.

Harry frowned, and pressed a kiss to each head.

"I'll send Tilda in, she's been DYING to see you."

"Tilda, really?"

"She's the one who told me about the fire. You have a good friend there, Dray." Harry winked and he was gone.

Draco sighed, sitting back in contentment with both boys in his arms. He knew why Robards was there--most likely they'd caught the perpetrators of the crime. But Draco didn't want to think of it just yet.

He just wanted to relax and be happy.

Tilda strolled in, her garb as eccentric as ever as she smiled with delight.

"You're awake! I'm glad. You had us all so worried, you know! And Harry hasn't left your side in days!"

"How is Teddy? Did he make it out alright? Is he safe?" He asked, remembering that the boy was there too.

"He's fine. The healers got him all ready and he's home with your mom."

"Oh. Good.....can ask you something?...what was that---that light that happened?"

Tilda grinned wistfully, remembering the day.

"No one knew, Draco. But it turns out that it was some old magic--your love, your paternal love for your pups was so strong that you were willing to die to protect them, right?...Well, apparently that meant that your magic protected all of you from danger.  Don't know how, but it did! And now here we are."

"Thank you. For everything, Tilda. If there's anyway I can repay you--"

"Don't mention it, Draco. We can call it even now, right?"

Draco laughed, happiness overflowing in his demeanor. "Without a doubt."

 

\-----

 

 

Harry was ready to murder someone. 

Robards had broken the whole incident down; how the leader of the Potterheads, Thomas, had come in and confessed.

That he had been given the code to enter the building by none other than Ginny Weasley, his own BLOODY wife!

That she had instructed them to destroy the place. 

And then foolish Thomas had gone and used a new spell he had heard of, something he hadn't ever seen.

The idiot lost control of the fire, and two of his friends had died in there. But of course, he had managed to escape.

 

Harry paced the outside of the cell where Thomas was being held, his fear palpable in his scent as he watched Harry.

How badly he wanted to wring the man's neck, rip him to pieces, break every single bone in his body!

"Please--please, Mr. Potter don't hate me! I couldn't bear it! I didn't know he would be in there! We checked! There had been nobody in there!"

"SHUT UP!"He roared angrily.

Harry had to take a deep breath, before continuing on.

"You almost killed my pups! My heirs!"

"I know, I know! And I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Potter! I am! I just--we thought we were doing the right thing, showing you the right path!"

"No one determines that for others, Thomas! You choose your own path. Just as you have chosen yours; I hope you rot in Azkaban for so help me, I will make sure you are in there  for life!"

 

Harry strolled out, leaving the pleas and begging behind him, his mind reeling with sadness and anger as he processed the information.

Ginny had done this; HIS Ginny, the righteous, just, kind Ginny. Or so he thought! 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, pausing at the threshold to the cell where Ginny was being held.

How in the world did someone so kind and righteous, turn around and do something so despicable?!

He just didn't understand it at all.

But he had to do this; for his sake and for the sake of his children.

He walked in, finding her sitting on the bench by the gate. She stood, her pale face contorting in sadness as she began to cry.

"Harry! Harry, I'm so--I'm so so sorry, Harry!"

"What were you thinking?! To KILL him? To go that far and HURT HIM?!?--"

"NO, Harry! I never meant to! I swear, I had no idea that he would be in there--that Teddy would be in there! I just thought they could go in and rough the place up a little, and leave! I didn't ask them to do that!"

"And you expect me to believe you, after all this?"

"I'm not a murderer, Harry, I swear!"

"The fire killed five people, Ginny! Five innocent people who had nothing to do with your self-inflicted revenge."

"I know Harry and I just--I'm sorry! I really am."

Harry deflated, the anger leaving his body, replaced with a numb, dull feeling of resigned sadness. Because the whole situation made him very sad. He'd loved GInny with all his heart, and despite the cheating, he knew he hadn't deserved such vengeance; Draco hadn't deserved it either.

"I have one more question....Were you ever pregnant?"

Ginny paused, her face coloring in shame, and that was all Harry needed to confirm his fears. Ginny Weasley had never been pregnant.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

It had been a wonderful idea to have Narcissa and Andromeda and Teddy in the house, Draco concluded as he and Harry finally got to go on a date with each other.

The twins were tucked away, snoozing in their room and being babysat by their grans, and Draco sighed happily as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

The boys were a boisterous 3 months, healthy hearty and ridiculously noisy.

Draco was healthy again, his body back to his slender frame as if the pregnancy had never happened. Harry had mentioned, though, that he quite liked chubby Draco very much.

Their date consisted of a short picnic in the park, and then they had stumbled upon a muggle carnival, with rides erected and little game stalls.

Harry had quite cheated at a number of them, using magic, and won 3 massive stuffed animals for Draco, who shrunk them and stuck them in his pocket.

They finally got a few snacks and Harry introduced Draco to 'candy floss' which was an anomaly, and Draco concluded, that it was almost as good as Nutella sandwich.

After, they got on the ferris wheel and watched the sunset, holding hands and kissing. It was ridiculously romantic.

"It's amazing we've gotten this far." Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek and then resting his head on his shoulder again.

"We've been through it, haven't we? A bonkers ex-wife, fiendfyre, false pregnancies, brawling--"

"How is she, by the way? The bonkers ex-wife." Draco asked with genuine curiosity. When Harry had told him about what she did, he had been angry-livid, vengeful even, but the anger faded and he felt a slight twinge of animosity and annoyance but not much after that.

Ginny had been found guilty of conspiracy to commit bodily harm, property damages, violating the Auror contract, wizarding misconduct, and a few other charges. She was serving ten years in Azkaban. As for Thomas, well, he was serving a life sentence for his wrongdoings, and good riddance.

Harry had officially denounced the Potterheads, and the Minister for Magic set up an alarm for use of Fiendfyre.

The Weasleys, upon hearing of Ginny's treachery, had apologized profusely and Harry had forgiven them. Ron was even talking to him again.

 

Harry was so content and happy and loved, it was unbelievable. His house was now full of laughter and joy and family banter and silly arguments; just as a home should feel.

He still felt guilty though, about Ginny and the way he had handled things; obviously not well enough for her to get to that stage.

But no, he would not dwell on it.

In fact, he thought, as he pulled the tiny box from his pocket, and popped it open to show Draco Malfoy, his future husband(if he said yes), he would only dwell on his pack from now on.

On his omega who had changed his life so thoroughly, that he wouldn't ask for anything else.

And Harry couldn't help but laugh with joy, when Draco grabbed the ring, quickly trying to put it on his finger, and frowned.

"Potter, you dunderhead, it doesn't fit!" He complained.

And Harry Potter laughed some more, pressing a long loving kiss on Draco Malfoy's candy floss flavored lips as they rocked into the future together on a ferris wheel.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!!  
> Its done!!!  
> Thank you so much to every single person who read this, left kudos, commented on it, and bookmarked my story.  
> My writing has always been annoying to myself and I always feel as though my storytelling is inadequate.  
> So I really loved that you were as invested in the story as I was!  
> I would really love some feedback about my writing style, grammar, anything you found annoying or I could do better with, the storyline, etc.
> 
> But again, thank you for going on this Drarry Journey with me!  
> I will be writing more stories going forward.


End file.
